Bubbles' Senior Year
by Koolbeanz
Summary: Fuelled by raging hormones,I asked him to stay.He smirked,like he knew I was gonna say that all along."I have a few rules though,"I said,poking his chest."I don't want you touching me while I'm sleeping. Don't you even think about breathing down my neck,and I don't wan't you whispering things in my ear either. Stay on your side."The last thing I needed was my blood pressure rising.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Thanks for reading this story

**Disclaimer**:I own nothing,y'all. except for a few random characters here and there!

Happy reading!

...

Chapter 1

_(Bubbles POV)_

"Okay guys,let's take it from the top!" I yelled as the team got into their places. We went through our whole routine one more time and soon enough,practice was over.

"That was great,girls!" I said as I grabbed my gym bag and headed in the direction of my car. I quickly drove out of school grounds and headed for home.

I parked my car in the garage,and ran to my bedroom,desperately in need of a good shower. I took off my chearleading outfit and jumped into the shower.

20 minutes later,i was dressed and ready to go downstairs for breakfast.

I was wearing a white crop top with high waisted light blue jeans and white hightops and a sky blue jacket. My blonde hair that reached just below my butt was tied in a messy bun as it was still wet from earlier in the shower.

"Sara?Dad?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. Oh ,thats right! Sara and Dad were away on some doctor's convention. They would be coming home today. Sara or ms Bellum,as she is usually called,is one of the best lawyers in Townsville and Dad's an awesome surgeon.

"Miss Utonium ," Anthony,my butler called.

"yes?" I answered."Your parents asked me to send their apologies,unfortunately they wont be back home for another week."He said. I took a bite out of an apple I grabbed on the counter and faked a smile."That's fine,Anthony." He bought it,and left the kitchen,leaving me alone.

Great,just great! They promised they'd be back today! 'its fine bubbles,just relax,' I say to myself a couple of times. I check what time it is on my phone. 8:30 AM. my first class isn't for another hour or so. I go into the living room,and watch some TV to kill time. I leave the house at around 9 and drive back to school.

"Bubbles!" I hear my name being called as I locked my car and headed for the main building for my homeroom class. I turn around and see Blossom and Buttercup, my bestfriends, running towards me.

Buttercup and Blossom are like my sisters. We've been friends for a really long time,since kindergarten actually. I love them to death. We're so different,but that's what makes us the best of friends. Buttercup can be mean and is the toughest girl in school, Blossom's really smart and though she would never admit it, is extremely bossy at times. And im Bubbles, nice,ditzy,considered dumb,chearleading captain.

"Hey girl," Blossom says. Blossom 's wearing a pink jumpsuit and plain black flats and her long auburn hair is held in a high ponytail.

"How was practice?"Buttercup asks. Buttercup's wearing a black crop top,forest green mini shorts,a baggy camouflage button down shirt and her favourite green converse. Her shoulder length black hair is hidden under her black beanie.

"Alright,though I really dont like the fact that the chearleading squad has the worst time lot for practice. Like really? 7:30? in the morning?" I reply.

Buttercup and Blossom laugh. Buttercup's the captain of the girls soccer team and her and her team get to have fun and kick a ball around at 2PM and Blossom's debate team practice after school,so I dont really find anything funny. I frown,slightly.

"oh lighten up,bubs" blossom says, "we're just messing around."

"okay," I reply,smiling.I cant stay mad at them. they're my bestfriends. "Hurry up,or we'll be late for class!" I say as I grab their hands and run to class.

We make it to class and I take my usual sit at the back next to the window. Mr Fullbright ,our homeroom teacher,walks in a few minutes later,takes a seat and reads today's newspaper,signalling that yet again,us students weren't going to learn anything in homeroom.

my phone vibrates. I pull it out of my backpack and see a new text from Asher. Asher's the captain of the Townsville High's football team,and my boyfriend.

**Asher**:_Hey Babe,wanna meet up during study hall?_

**Me**:_sure! can't wait._

**Asher**:_sweet! text you later._

I smile,happy to be with a guy like Asher.

I put my phone away and take out my notebook. I open it and see all my drawings,my I drew a long time ago catches my eyes. A drawing of a couple kissing. I drew it the day Asher and I first kissed.

I stare at the picture for a while and the bell suddenly rings. I grab my stuff and head to my next class. My classes are a blur and soon enough its lunch time. I make my way to the 'popular table' and take a sit next to Buttercup,who is telling Blossom what happened in one of her classes.

"And so,she jumped up on the chair and..."

I tune out Buttercup's voice and look around at all my 'friends'. Mike,was staring at buttercup,with a huge smile on his face. Mike has a huge crush on buttercup and tends to do stupid stuff to get her attention. Buttercup,trying to avoid Mike's stare,keeps talking to Blossom who keeps fixing her outfit and her hair. I realised a long time ago that she does that subconsciously. Asher laughs loudly as he pulls off Dexters glasses,who is doing next weeks homework and Princess talks loudly on her phone,and I roll my eyes.

wait,that's not nice bubbles,i mentally scold myself.I force a smile and take a bite out of my apple. I look around at my friends again and my smile turns real. These people are my friends,well except for Princess. I grab my stuff and get up. no one seems to notice. I make my way to the cafeteria doors and walk out.

I make my way to my locker. I check my watch. The lunch hour would be over soon. I quicken my pace and walk twice as fast and as usual,i dont see where im going and end up bumping into something,or someone and fall flat on my butt.

"ow!" I say as I rub the part on my head that make contact with the hard surface. A figure kneels beside and releases an annoyed sigh like its my fault I fell! well,it kinda was,but it's still rude.

I open my mouth to say so when the person,who im pretty sure is a guy now,leans in and I shut my mouth. He stares at my now purple bruise on my forehead and rolls his eyes."You need to go to the nurse's office. Get up," he says. I try to move and the pain in my leg causes me to stop."I cant," I say. "whad'ya mean u cant?" he says annoyed now. What? whats he getting all mad for,he's not in pain right now,i am!

"I mean, I cant!" I look up at him. Big mistake. The moment we make our first real eye contact,i freeze. He...He's beautiful.

His jet black hair, falls slightly on his perfectly tanned face. His cheekbones,his tantalizing lips.. oookay, bubbles moving on. His black muscle tee reveals his perfectly muscled arms and I can see the ouline of an 8 pack! I look up at his face once more and I swear I almost died. His eyes... beautiful,unbelievably dark green eyes,with a sparkle to them were alluring and sensual, with a touch of mischief. I couldn't look away, even if I tried. And yeah,I tried,hard.

he looked at me for a while,and then let out a sigh. He knelt beside me and picked me up bridal style. I blushed,unable to control myself. I tried hiding my face.

"so,who are you anyway?" I asked when I was definitely sure my voice wouldn't betray me. Bubbles,you have a boyfriend! Get yourself together girl!

He was silent for a while, carrying me to the nurse's office. I didnt think he was going to answer so I just gave up. Then suddenly,he whispered,"Butch,". okay,so at this point a lot of warning flags should have been popping up and I should have pulled myself away from him and ran,or hobbled,like the wind. But no, I leaned in closer and smiled,"im bubbles,nice to meet you,butch," I said liking the way his name sounded on my lips. he looked at me and rolled his eyes, "yeah,been a real pleasure."

Butch took me to the nurse's office and put me on one of those hospital beds,made sure I was alright and left the room.

"I didn't know you were acquainted with mr jojo," nurse Bella said as she examined me. "Im not," I said "oh really,then why did he carry you in?".What? that was...butch...jojo?

OH MY GOSH! butch freaking jojo carried me to the nurse's office. Butch jojo helped me! Townsville High's hottest badboy just helped someone! wait...there were people in the halls as we came here. oh no! what if somebody saw us? okay,just relax bubbles. just then my phone vibrates. Its a text from blossom.

**blossom**:_bubbs,are you alright? whats this I hear about you and butch jojo?"_

my heart starst pounding. just relax girl, just freaking relax. my phone vibrates again and I see its a text from Asher. oh boy!

**Asher:**_yo bubbles,what are you doing with jojo?_

attached with the text is a picture. A picture of me and...Butch! Butch's carrying me and im leaned in,blushing like an idiot!

Relax!...okay,you know what? forget it,panic!My surroundings go dark and my body goes limp. The last thing I hear is ms bella yelling my name.

...

**Koollbeans out!xx**

**please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

...

_(Bubbles POV)_

3:00 AM.

I was laying on my bed, thinking. well not really. I was thinking of what to tell my friends when they ask me about the Butch situation. Asher had not responded to any of my texts and neither had Buttercup.

Blossom had reassured me that it would take a while for Buttercup to come to terms with everything. It's not like we were dating, gosh! See, Buttercup used to have a huge crush on Butch and although she claimed that she was over him, I knew she still felt something for him. She had tried almost everything to get his attention, but Butch just didn't seem to care. I knew it must hurt to have the guy you like show affection to someone else. If you can call what Butch did affection.

My phone vibrated and I jumped up, hoping it was Buttercup. It was Asher.

**Asher**: _hey, um sure we can talk. How about tomorrow at lunch?_

I smiled.

**me**: _sure! im so happy Asher!_

He never replied. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. We would talk about it and everything would be all sorted out.

...

I stood at Asher's locker, feeling happy. It would be lunch soon and then we would talk.

I saw him walking towards his locker a few minutes later and I smiled. My smile fell when I noticed Robin, a girl on the chearleading team, smiling at him like they had some connection.

Asher saw me and he smiled in my direction. I waited for them to reach his locker. Robin kissed him on the cheek as she walked away, sending me a glare.

Asher grabbed my hand without a word and we walked to the popular table in the cafeteria. I smiled at all my friends, and only Bloosom returned the smile.

Asher stood up and yelled out, " Listen to this!" everybody in the cafeteria paused and stared at the most popular guy in school. I started to feel nervous, everyone's eyes were on us.

"Bubbles Utonium is no longer one of us," he said, referring to the popular table. " we have officially broken up because she obviously likes sleeping around and anyone who treats this slut kindly will be dealt with." The word slut hit me like a punch in the gut. This was not happening. A loud roar and applause came from the jock table and I felt hot tears on my eyes, blurring my vision. How could Asher do this?

Running out of the cafeteria to save myself from anymore embarrassment, I heard someone yell, "Bubbles!"

I kept running, not daring to stop. I tried blinking the tears away. I couldn't see where I was going. I tripped and fell, the pain in my chest unbearable compared to the one that ran through my leg.

I pulled myself up and ran into the bathroom. Splashing water on face helped a little, but nothing could wash away what had just happened.

"you do realise that this is the boys bathroom, right?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned my head slightly, and there stood Butch, leaning on the way behind him.

"oh," was all I could say as I stared at the cause of my problems. He probably wasn't even in the Cafeteria a few minutes ago. As much as I hated him right now, I couldn't find the strength to send him a glare.

Butch moved closer and closer to me, his face expressionless. He stopped right in from of me and his hand caressed my cheek. He looked down and stared into my eyes, then whispered, " He's an asshole," He said it so softly, I thought I imagined it. I was gonna ask him to repeat himself, when he dropped his hand and walked out of the bathroom.

Against my better judgement, I followed him. I followed trouble, and I didn't look back once.

I walked faster, trying to catch up with him.

...

**A/N: Im sorry if this chapter's a bit boring and slow but I needed to write about Bubbles' break up for the plot to really kick off. I promise the next chapter's will be better :) Maybe i'll do the other characters' POVs. huh? how about that?**

**please review on whose POV I should do in the next chapter :)**

**Read and Review!**

**Koolbeans out! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Bubbles' POV)**

The days' events had taken its toll on me and I was laying down on my bed, trying to go to sleep. I tilted my head and checked the time on my alarm clock. 2:53 AM. I yawned slightly.

It had been a couple of hours since I got home. I had foolishly followed Butch to the skate park behind the school. All he did was sit there and tap his thumb on his leg! I always knew Butch wasn't much of a talker but I did expect him to say something, for Gods sake!

My mind immediately replays the image of him. His face, his tanned, muscly arms,his beautiful eyes. I get up slightly and lean for my phone on my bedside table. I open the text Asher had sent me a few days ago and stare at the picture of me and Butch.

I smile slightly. Even though I was humiliated in front of everyone because of associating with Butch, I can't bring myself to hate him or even be angry at him. I hug my phone close to my chest and soon enough, I fall asleep.

...

I sat at the kitchen counter and waited for Anthony. I was wearing a bright yellow crop top with straps and light blue high waisted short shorts and cute yellow flip flops. My hair was tied in a messy bun with strands falling on the sides of my face.

I grabbed an apple and took a huge bite out of it. Anthony walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. " Are you ready,ms utonium?"

"Yeah,sure!" I said,smiling.

...

I got out of the car and almost died of embarrassment . Most students were sitting around on school grounds and when they saw me,they just stared. "Are you alright,ms utonium?" Anthony asked from the car, which he drove me in. "Yeah,I'm fine Anthony," I said. I was not fine!

I grabbed my backpack and stood outside the car,waiting for Anthony to drive off. He did. I walked to the front door,all eyes on me. Why couldn't I just be invisible right now? I slipped and dropped my backpack. I bent down to pick it up when the smell of plastic surgery and ugliness crept up my nose. Princess.

She grabbed my backpack and held it out for me. " Here you go,Bubbles!" She said. "Thanks,Princess." She gave me a look that said, 'Your life is over Bubbles,and I'm queen bee now,so back off!' I don't know how I knew what that look meant,but I did.

The rest of the day went by in a blur as I struggled to remain inconspicuous in each class. No one from the popular table bothered to talk to me. Actually, not many people spoke to me at all! it was as if they were going out of their way to hate me. I saw Asher putting his hand around Robin's waist as they walked and laughed. He hadn't even looked at me once. I frowned slightly at this.

I didn't even bother going into the cafeteria at lunch. I decided to save myself the distress. I was walking through the halls, trying to get to my locker to put my books away. School was almost over and I would be free.

As usual,clumsy Bubbles struck again and I slipped,throwing my books everywhere. I closed my eyes,bracing myself for the fall that was sure to hurt but it never came. Instead,I felt strong arms wrapped around me. Now,this probably sounds cliche and corny, but trust me,this wasn't a typical boy saves girl from falling. This time, boy was smirking uncontrollably.

I squeezed my eyes shut,hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. He whispered, "aren't you happy to see me?" And I could hear his stupid smirk in that question. I opened my eyes and pulled myself off him. I turn to walk away and almost fall again. Butch quickly grabs my arm.

"Easy there,babe." He said,rolling his eyes.

"Let go of me,Butch." I said, facing him. I just wanted to get to my locker, not have a DÉJÀ VU moment! I send Butch a glare.

I heard a laugh behind us, and noticed someone standing there, watching this whole scene unfold. Um, how long was he standing there? Long enough, his laugh told me.

He looked at Butch, then at me and smiled. "Bubbles, I'm guessing." He said, his blue eyes dancing. He looked familiar and I figured he knew Butch so I nodded. Butch was helping me stand properly by putting his hand around my waist and I struggled to break free.

"You're way cuter than I expected." He said calmly and I found myself blushing slightly.

"Boomer, do you ever stop flirting?" Butch asks, rolling his eyes.

Boomer only laughed. His childlike behaviour was comforting. I found myself smiling. Boomer was taller than me so he had to bend a little to be eye level with me. I noticed he was quite attractive.

"That boyfriend of yours was an ass. But don't worry Beautiful, I'm here for you." Boomer says this and flashes me a charming smile.

Butch frowns and starts dragging me away from Boomer and the huge mess on the floor. "Wait!" I protest . " I have to pick those books up!"

"Boomer will take care of that." Butch replied and kept walking.

I turned back to see Boomer laughing as he picks up my books and walks in the opposite direction.

Hold up! Where was Butch taking me? "Where are we going?" He didn't answer. We walked out of the school back doors and passed the football field, passed the skaters' hangout and found ourselves at the lovers' fountain. Named so, because people only come here on valentine's day or when they have serious relationship discussions.

I sat down on a bench and Butch leaned on a tree that was like 5 feet away. He stared at me and I looked away. What the hell was going on?

"Butch,what are we doing here?" I asked. "It's not like you have anywhere to be, utonium so zip it," he replied smirking. What?! " listen, Butch," I said, angry now. This guy sure knows how to make someone mad.

I don't really know when it happened, but Butch moved closer and closer and bent down so we were eye level from my position on the bench. I looked up at him, my glare never waning. He smirked devilishly and whispered in my ear, " I like the way you say my name, utonium." His hand caressed my cheek. He planted one small, wind like kiss on my cheek. "You're sitting with me at lunch tomorrow."

"Now,hold on. What makes you think you can boss me around like th-"

He quickly gets up and walks off, leaving me alone at the fountain. What a gentleman. I said, rolling my eyes. I pulled my phone out and texted Anthony, telling him i might be a few minutes late. I needed a few minutes to gather my thoughts.

As I sat there thinking, my mind drifted to what just happened. Butch kissed my cheek. This kid was confusing, to say the least. You're probably wondering why this Butch thing is such a problem, well, it's because His clique and my clique (mostly Asher) had a little... disagreement a while back and there's been bad blood ever since. No one really knows what the stupid fight was about but it must have been pretty serious. I smiled slightly, an idea coming to my mind. I'll just get Butch to tell me. It wasn't going to be easy, but I was sure gonna try.

"Bubbles?" I turned my head around and my smile quickly fell. It wasn't Blossom, or Buttercup OR Princess.

It was Asher... with Robin.

**Read and Review :)**

**KOOLBEANS OUT! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I never will.**

(Butch's POV)

I checked the time on my phone for the tenth time in the last 5 minutes.

"So where did you and Bubbles run off to yesterday?" Boomer asked.

"Nowhere," I answered after a few minutes. He stared at me and then a smile started to form at his mouth.

"She was pretty cute wasn't she?"

He waited for a comment but all he got was a silence. His smile widened.

"You know what? I'd date her. You got her number? Maybe I'll give her a call sometime."

This time,a smirk formed at my lips.

"No need, she's hanging with us at lunch today." Boomer looked at me for a while and asked, " what's so special about her Butch? You're really going out of your way."

I got up and started walking away from our hang out towards the main building. I don't need to explain anything to anyone. There was just something about Bubbles.

**(Bubbles POV)**

The lunch bell rang a few minutes ago. I took my time getting my stuff and walking out. What was the point of rushing? The whole damn school acted like I didn't exist!

As I walked to my locker I heard low whispers from the girls around me. " he's so hot!" One girl said. "What is he doing standing at her locker?"

At this, my heard immediately turned to my locker, hoping it was clear and safe. No such luck.

Someone was standing by my locker and bobbing his head to the music in his head. As I got closer, I realised who it was. Butch.

I contemplated turning around and running but it was too late. He turned and our eyes met. Damn! I kept walking because really, I had just blown my chance at escape.

Reaching my locker, I gave him a short smile, opened my locker and pretended he wasn't there anymore.

"Utonium," he said. Utonium? What is this, the army?

"So, you sitting with me at lunch today?" If it had been anyone else asking this, I would have gladly said yes, but this was Butch.

I really had no where else to go. I was definitely not going to the cafeteria and I sure as hell wasn't eating in the library or the girls' bathroom.

"Sure thing, Jojo," I said, rolling my eyes. Would asking nicely kill the guy?

Banging my locker door shut, I followed Butch to the skaters hangout at the back of the school. As we approached, I saw a few people skating. Probably Butch's friends.

"Hey, Butch is here! With Bubbles ," A blond haired guy said. As we got closer, I recognised him. Boomer. A few guys stopped skating and walked over to us and nodded in satisfaction. Boomer smiled at me.

His smile was to die for, and his shaggy blond hair, which was hidden in a beanie, fell over his eyes. He stood right in front of me and had to bend a little to be eye level with me. He had perfect skin, and did I already mention his smile? I did? No way! All I can say is, the years had definitely been kind to him. It was then that I noticed he looked so much like Butch.

"How's Blossom?" The question took me by surprise. And I blinked a couple of times. Boomer was dating Brat, why would he care about Blossom.

"She's great,I guess." I reply,slightly confused.

"So, how've you been bubbles?" Boomer asked. Wait a minute! Since when was I buddy-buddy with any of Butch's friends? Since I bumped into Butch, a voice told me.

I was silent for a few minutes and Boomer waved his hand in front of my face, sending me out of my thoughts . "What?" Why was he looking at me like that?

"Boomer, you're gonna scare her off," butch said, smirking.

"Um, why exactly am I here?" I asked looking at everyone. This obviously wasn't simple chit chat.

"Do you know how to skate?" Boomer asked changing the subject.

"Um, yeah!" I beamed. "Really? You're full of surprises aren't you love?" Boomer grabbed my hand and led me towards the skate ramps.

I could feel Butch's eyes on me as Boomer led me away and I knew there was something no one was telling me.

**READ AND REVIEW**

**KOOLBEANS**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Bubbles POV)**

The weekend sunrise shone through my bedroom windows and I smiled as I felt the rays, glad that the school week was over.

This last week had turned out to be quite interesting. Who knew bumping into a bad boy could dramatically change your whole school life!

Seeing as I was no longer in the popular crowd, I now had so much free time. Getting kicked off the cheerleading time landed me a few extra hours of sleep in the morning. I didn't have to attend parties every weekend now to save my reputation.

Yeah, this was the life. Or so I forced myself to believe.

My phone suddenly rang, sending me out of my thoughts. Blossom.

I reluctantly answered.

" um, hello?" It had been a week since I spoke to any of my old friends. And it was awkward to say the least. Seeing Asher with Robin at the fountain had made it pretty clear that Asher and I were over. Buttercup wouldn't even look at me. And I dared not make eye contact with anyone from the popular table.

"Bubbles? Hey! Um, are we still on for today?" Today? What the heck was going on today?

"Um... What's happening today?"

"We need to shop for outfits for Princess' birthday party next week!" Blossom said a little too loud for a Saturday morning and I winced slightly.

" oh sure. Meet you there in a couple of hours." Honestly, I wasn't even sure I was invited to that party.

" okay, bye." Blossom says reluctantly.

Throwing my phone away, I sighed.

I got up and rubbed my eyes, heading for the shower.

20 minutes later, I stepped out of the shower in nothing but a blue towel on. I rummaged through my closet for a comfortable outfit and eventually found one.

Checking myself in the mirror, I smiled. I was wearing a white crop top, a light blue vest jacket with no sleeves, black skinny jeans, white high tops and my hair was tied in a messy bun.

I walking downstairs and had my breakfast. The house was busy, with maids running around getting the house clean. Anthony walked into the kitchen and said, " Good morning, miss utonium. Your parents will be arriving later today." Oh, that's why everybody's running around.

"Oh, thanks Anthony!" I said as I made my way to my car. I arrived at the mall an hour early than we had planned and decided to walk around.

My phone vibrated, and I took it out of my pocket to read the new text. As I did so, I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry," I said as I looked up at the poor soul who I bumped into.

I frowned slightly when I realised who it was. Asher.

"Oh," I said and started walking away.

"Bubbles wait," Asher said. Wait? For what? More embarrassment? More heart ache? No thanks!

I kept walking, but Asher stood in front of me, blocking my way.

" Asher, no..." I said, my voice sounding weak. I was about to cry. Why though? We were over! So why did I still like this idiot?!

"Hey, pretty boy, why don't you take a hike already." A cheerful voice behind me said. Asher glared at the person behind me and stood his ground.

"And if I don't?" Asher challenged.

"Asher, leave!" I said,sending him a glare.

Asher looked indecisive, but eventually, he walked off. I sighed in relief.

"Boomer!" I smiled, turning around.

"Hey cutie," was his reply.

"How did you know it was me? I mean, there are SO many girls here." I asked.

"I've only got eyes for you babe," we both laughed. Boomer suddenly got serious. "Actually, Butch asked me to come get you."

Butch? He was here? my heart sped up slightly.

"Um, why didn't he do it himself." I ask.

"He didn't want to... Hurt Asher." Boomer said, looking deep in thought. But then, he suddenly smiles.

"I'll take you to him," And with that, Boomer dragged me to where Butch was.

...

"Hey Butch, I brought your girlfriend," Boomer said. Girlfriend? What? I blushed slightly.

Butch seemed to frown at this. Boomer laughing walked away, but not before saying, " I have a date now, so see ya later gorgeous." I couldn't help it, I blushed like an idiot. Man, I've been blushing a lot at Boomers compliments.

Butch noticed this rolled his eyes. " so, did you have fun with your boyfriend?" I could tell he was tense.

" um, thanks for asking Boomer to help me. I didn't expect to bump into Asher ." Butch looked at me and his beautiful eyes danced and I could tell he was holding back a smart mouthed comment.

"So,um, why are you here?" I ask, changing the subject. I smile slightly, happy to see him even though we were at school just yesterday!

"Just...hanging." He says with a shrug and leans on a pillar supporting the building. His jet black hair falls on his face covering his eyes and I'm tempted to run my hand through it. I look away to hide my blush and I mentally wave my thoughts away.

Oh! That's right! I got a text message. I grab my phone from my pocket.

**Blossom**: _hey bubs! I can't make it today. Sorry. I was looking forward to today,but um,something came up. Sorry! xo_

I immediately text back.

**Me**:_that's cool :)_

I put my phone in my pocket and look at Butch who's staring at me. "What?" I ask smiling. Butch and I can be labelled as friends now,right? So maybe I can ask him what happened between him and Asher. I start to sway slightly.

"Um Butch-"

"No," he replies coldly.

"You didn't even know what I was gonna say!" I pout and fold my arms.

"I know it's not gonna be good." He says.

I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at him and he looks shocked. But only for a moment. He laughs slightly and I find myself enjoying the rare sound.

"Utonium,you're one strange girl."

"Thanks Jojo," I say sarcastically and giggle. " hey,wanna help me find an outfit for Princess' party next week?" I ask and grab his hand pulling him towards a nearby store, and despite his protests, he complies.

**Koolbeans! please review! It would mean the world to me :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey****! Thanks for reading** **:)**

**xxxxxxxx**

**(Butch****'s**_ **POV)**_

"Should I get this? or this?... Or this?!" Bubbles asked as we entered some store. We'd probably been to half the stores already! We'd only been in here for a few minutes, but Bubbles' hands were full of clothes already.

"Why don't you try all of them on?" A sales girl said as she walked towards us. "Okay!" Bubbles said as she ran into a changing room.

The sales girl smiled and walked towards a nearby clothes rack and started straightening the clothes. This whole shop smelled of the rich. the cheapest thing in this store cost $200. And it was a key chain.

The sales lady kept walking by, constantly looking at me like I would steal shit.

"How's this?" Bubbles said as she walked out. I looked at her. Damn. She looked hot. I honestly, to this day, can't tell you what she was wearing,but it looked good on her. Aint that all that matters?

"Not bad,Utonium." I said, seeming uninterested.

"Ghee,thanks Jojo. You're a real help." Bubbles said,folding her arms and rolling her eyes.

The annoying sales lady walked up to us again and I sent her a glare.

"I think you look fabulous! You look-"

"Hey! could you give us some space,already? Damn, you're the only fucking sales person in this whole damn store. It aint like anybody's gonna steal your customer. Now, get your caked face out of here!" I yelled, cutting the sales girl off. She looked at me momentarily before running away.

I watched the girl run to the back room,probably to cry or something. It was silent. I waited for the inevitable lecture from Bubbles, but it never came.

I heard a soft giggle behind me and I turned, surprised. Bubbles was trying to stiffle a laugh, but was failing miserably.

"Haha... Butch... that wasn't... funny!" she said in between giggles.

She looked so... cute, laughing at my outburst. I smirked. "Yeah it was, doll face."

She quickly changed into her original outfit and we walked out,leaving all the clothes on the changing room floor. well,that was my idea. Atleast now,that sales girl can actually do some work. As we headed towards the elevator, she grabbed my hand _again_ and said, " Butch I'm hungry,lets go eat!" And with that, we headed towards the food court.

_**(Bubbles POV)**_

Butch walked silently beside me as we headed for the food court. He hadn't said a word since we left the store and I wondered why. The jig was up. I knew he could talk and yell,apparently.

I was about to ask him why the sudden mood swing when his phone rang. He grabbed it out of his pocket. "yo," he said.

listening to everything the person on the line said, he rolled his eyes. " Really? right now?... fine... whatever." he hang up.

We stopped walking, and I waited for him to say something. " I have to go," he said. I figured as much.

"Who was it?" I asked. A feeling of sadness crept up and I tried my best to hide it. I wanted to spend more time with Butch.

"Boomer. Brat got mad at him and stole his car, now his stranded somewhere." He said, a smirk on his lips.

"Really? well then, lets go get him." I started to walk in the direction of my car, but Butch walked right in front of me, blocking the way. "Woah, you're staying here Utonium."

"But I-"

"Forget it."

"Butch!"

"C'mon, girl, just go home... please?" I could tell that saying 'please' was probably one of the hardest things Butch had ever done. And you only do hard things for friends,right?Yup, we were definitely friends!

"Fine, only of you say I'm your friend." I said,smiling.

Butch looked nonplussed.

silence.

_"How old are you__?"_ he asked,slightly amused.

"Hey! it means a lot to me!" I said,sticking my tongue out. He only rolled his eyes.

"of course,doll. Next time, alright?" and before I could even blink, he was gone.

I stood in my spot for a while,smiling happily. Butch Jojo and I are friends, even though he never said it out loud. I never would have imagined. my stomach grumbled loudly and I blushed, hoping no one around had heard. I quickly walked to the food court.

Sarah and Dad arrived home around midnight and I rushed down the stairs to meet them. Sarah looked angry as she walked past me, went up the stairs and slammed her and dad's bedroom door.

I looked at dad for an explanation, but he looked as surprised as I was. Scratching the back of his neck, he shrugged. He grabbed his suitcase and walked to the guest bedroom downstairs.

Shaking my head, I went back to my room. I heard my phone vibrating as I entered and I rushed for it.

Oh, just a text message. From an unknown number.

_"Hey doll face,did_ you _get home safely?"_

I smiled widely. Only one person called me doll face. Butch. I quickly typed back a reply.

**Me:** _Yeah_ _Jojo,i did_ _:) _

Hugging my phone, I jumped up and down. I saved Butch as a contact in my phone and quickly went to bed,dreaming of my new green-eyed Prince charming.

**...**

**Omg! you guys are the best. I wanna give a shout to CrazyVideos50 cuz this person is awesome:) . I also wanna thank everybody who's read this story and reviewed too, especially Guest! I wish I knew who you was cuz I'd be giving you a special shout too. I loved your review and thanks, I honestly dont think im that great of an writer but im glad people like this story. I love everybody else's reviews too. kept reviewing please.**

**Im posting 2 chapters today as a way of saying thankyou to you amazing people!**

**Koolbeans out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

Another week had gone by in a blur.

It was Friday, lunch period. I was putting my stuff in my locker, when Boomer appeared next to me.

"Hey cutie," He said,flashing me a charming smile. I had just recently discovered that Boomer and Butch were brothers,triplets actually. Their older brother's name was Brick, and that was the only info I got.

The boy next to me looked so much like Butch,just the mere thought of him had me blushing.

"What are you doing here,Boomer? Some desperate girl might see you." I said,smiling. The news of Boomer and Brat's breakup had spread like wildfire and so many girls had been after the player's heart ever since.

"Yeah,so you better hurry up." he replied,looking around in case some girl spotted him. The halls were pretty much empty.

"Okay,Okay. stop being all paranoid. " And with that we headed for the skaters hang out behind the school.

It was kind of chilly outside and I rubbed my hands together. I was wearing a black crop top,high waisted black short shorts and black converse. My straightened hair was in a high ponytail. Boomer noticed this and took off his dark blue flannel and handed it to me to wear. "Dont catch a cold." he said simply. I put it on. It was way too oversized and it reached below my shorts. I blushed embarrassed.

We found everybody else already at the hang out. I had come to be accepted by everyone here,people blossom would normally have called "degenerates". The 'gang' consisted of big billy,snake, lil arturo, Boomer and Butch and me! There were also some who thought they were bad enough to hang with us,but they were sadly mistaken,and it usually resulted in them running off at the end of the day.

I wasnt tough at all,but I chose to believe they all had a soft spot for me. I hoped.

I saw Butch leaning against a tree,his eyes observing everything silently. I can honestly say, I've never seen Butch completely still. Ever. It also seemed like he was avoiding looking at me.

The others noticed me staring at Butch and Boomer motioned for all of them to walk away silently. I was thankful for the alone time.

"Heya Butch!" I said,trying to sound cheerful. He still looked away. I moved closer to him and stood right in front of him. "what's up?" Nothing, no response. I frowned.

Butch finally looked at me,then looked away. I sat down,pulling his hand down so he could sit with me. he did. So he wasnt ignoring me,he just wasn't looking at me.

I stayed silent. Two can play this game.  
>I was playing with the grass on the ground when I heard him sigh. I looked up.<p>

"Are you and Boomer..." he started. The question took me off guard for a moment and I sat staring at him.

"Um,no." I said finally. Where the hell did that come from? He looked at me and smirked. he pointed at Boomer's shirt. Oh,was it that obvious that it wasn't mine?

"It was cold!" I said,in my defense. "Whatever." was his reply. Wait...

"are you jealous?" I said without thinking. I probably shouldn't have said that.

Butch glared and me and I felt a shiver run down my back. "Me, jealous? dream on doll face. you're not exactly my type."he said,bored. Excuse me?

"what? im not pretty enough ? slutty enough? desperate enough? well it doesn't matter, because I prefer Boomer over you anyway!" I said,catching my breath. I got up, suddenly very emotional. I felt hot tears on my eyes.

What Butch said hurt. A lot. So much for green-eyed prince charming. He just pretty much admitted he didn't like me at all. Boomer came running towards us. he'd probably heard me yelling.

Not wanting to be embarrassed anymore, I bolted. I ran towards the girls bathroom. A girl was by the sink, fixing her makeup. I ran into the nearest stall and tried to stop the tears.

"Bubbles?" the girl outside asked. she sounded familiar. she called my name again. I know this voice!

Opening the stall, I hugged the girl standing outside. She seemed shocked. She slowly hugged me back. "Hey what's up?" she asked, getting angry. I stood straight and wiped the tears away,smugging my mascara but I didn't care. Buttercup was looking at me, ready to punch someone.

"I just missed you so much," I said, not wanting her to know the real reason I was crying. She looked at me and I knew she didn't believe me,but she didn't press on.

"You look like crap." she said simply. Ah,there's the Buttercup I know. she walked up to the sink,grabbed a paper towel and wet it a little before walking back to me. I looked at the huge bathroom mirror. I did look like crap.

I started to clean myself up.

"uh, hey... im sorry." Buttercup said behind me. I turned to face her. she looked at the floor instead. We hadn't spoken for almost two weeks. there was bound to be some awkwardness. But, that can be changed.

I put my hand on her shoulder and said. "It's fine, Im sorry too." I didn't even know what I was apologizing for but hey, whatever. I gave Buttercup a hug which she gladly returned.

looking myself in the mirror one last time before I walked out of the bathroom, I smiled. My eyes looked a little puffy, but it wasn't that obvious. Buttercup stood at the door, waiting. "Hurry up Bubbles!" she complained.

"Coming!" I said as I ran out.

**...**

**AH, there you go! hey don't hate.. I needed to write about a butch and bubbles fight so that next chapter gets interesting. Oh and I needed Buttercup and Bubbles to be cool again but I didn't really know how to do it, so I hope the end aint a total fail. Next chapter is Princess' Party!**

**just a quick question: Who do you think Boomer should date?  
>Blossom,Brat or princess? or someone else?<br>Oh and how should I introduce Brick into the story?  
>Im kinda stuck on these... Oh well :)<strong>

**Koolbeans out! xx read and review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Party: part 1**

_**(Butch's POV)**_

"Dude,aren't you gonna get ready?" Boomer asked as he walked into my room. "The party's in an hour and you're going,no matter what."

Princess' party was gonna suck,I could already feel it. Yeah,there's probably gonna be all fancy shit there,but I wasn't really a fan of parties. Or Princess for that matter.

"Why the fuck would _I_ go?" I sat,staring at the ceiling. Boomer smirked and leaned against the wall. "Cuz,Bubbles' gonna be there and I _know_ you wanna see her."

I sent Boomer a glare and threw my pillow at him. "Get. Out. Now" I warned and Boomer walked out of the room, smirking.

He had hit the nail right on the head. I did wanna see Bubbles. Thinking of her made me feel... something. I knew I had hurt her when I told her she wasn't my type and I saw her tears. I had wanted to say sorry, but I couldn't. Saying sorry meant you were weak and I didn't earn my reputation being weak.

I expected her to come back to the hangout on Monday,but I didn't see her at all. In fact, I didn't see her the whole week. Boomer was in most of her classes and he had said she was there. So I guess she was just ignoring me. Normally,I wouldn't have cared if a chick was ignoring me, but Bubbles wasn't some chick.

I sat up on my bed and grabbed my phone. I was about to call Bubbles when Boomer ran into my room again.

"I thought I told you-"

"Butch,shut up. Brick's on the phone." With that,we both ran downstairs.

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

"Blossom, I don't know why he did that,but-" I was cut off by a screaming Blossom on the other end of the line. I rolled my eyes.

"Look,Blossom-" Cut off again.

"Yes,yes... Look Blossom,I need to get ready... Yes, you and Buttercup are still coming to pick me up... Yes,In half an hour... okay,okay... Bye!" I hang up,before she could say more.

I fell on my bed and stared at the and I had been on the phone for almost an hour. Her and Dexter had broken up and she needed someone to yell and scream all her problems too.

I checked the time. Princess' party is in an hour and I still hadn't picked an outfit. Princess had decided to delay her party a week. Something about keeping people on their toes. That girl was crazy.

I got up and sighed. Boomer had asked if he could pick me up, and I had politely declined. Not because I already had a ride,but because I didn't want to see anything that would remind of Butch. And Boomer looked a _whole_ lot like him.

Tears threatened to fall and I rubbed my eyes. There was no point crying, He didn't like me and tears wouldn't change his mind. I sighed again and got up. I needed an outfit. Now.

I walked out of my room and headed for Sarah's office might have an outfit. Dad and Sarah had been dating for a while now and she had moved in shortly after they had announced that they eloped. Eloped! _how childish_, I had thought at the time.

I knocked lightly on the door. " Um,Sarah?" I called as I walked in. She was on the phone but motioned for me to sit. I did.

"Is everything settled?... good, I will be there shortly... thankyou... alright,see you soon." After she hang up, she looked at me smiling.

"Good news,Bubbles. Your friend is getting out today. In twenty minutes actually." The _friend_ she had been referring to was Brick Jojo. After I had found out about the mysterious brother,I had asked Sarah to help me find out more. It turned out,he was her client! He was in for petty theft. I had smiled when I found out.

"That's great!" I said,genuinely happy. I had wanted to surprise Butch by telling him that his brother would be out in about a week,but that was before our little... fight.

"So,um anyway... I kinda need an outfit for the party tonight... so um, I was wondering if-"

"Say no more,Bubbles." She said as she handed me a bag with a dress in it. "I was out shopping today and thought you might like it." She said with a wink.

"Thankyou!" I said, hugging her. Everybody knew the Sarah Bellum dressed like a supermodel... and she claimed she didn't even try! I quickly ran out of her room and into my bedroom.

20 minutes later,I had showered and I was in nothing but a towel. I took the dress out of the bag and my mouth fell. The dress looked tight... and short. Awesome!

The dress was a party in the back black dress and I found some 6 inch black heels to go with it. I curled my hair and wore some make-up and some lipstick. I looked hot, If I do say so myself.

I heard a knock on my door and opened it slightly. It was Sarah. I let her in quickly. We both smiled and laughed as we talked about how the Professor,Dad, would react if he saw me. I hugged her quickly when I heard Buttercup outside. I grabbed my phone and stuffed it in my bra.

"Bye,Dad!" I yelled as I avoided him and ran as fast as I could in heels and out the door.

I quickly jumped into the front passenger seat of Buttercup's car. Blossom looked surprised to see me in my outfit,while Buttercup nodded in satisfaction. Buttercup was wearing black tight short shorts and a black crop top that said," Sexy" and a fishnet top that reached her knees and her converse shoes. Blossom wore a pink tube top that showed her belly and ripped black leggings that looked like something buttercup would wear and black heels and her hair was let loose. We looked good.

We arrived at the party in record time thanks to Buttercups reckless driving. Blossom almost threw up. I laughed the whole ride.

We got out of the car and I linked my hands with Buttercup and Blossom. As we walked, many people stopped and stared at us. I even saw Asher ignore Robin as he watched me walk by. Serves him right. He missed out,big time. I smirked.

We laughed as we made our way to Princess' mansion. The three best friends. The three amigos. Just like it's always been.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
>Next chapter is The Party:part 2! It was gon' be in this chapter but I wanted to make the party longer! So yeah, You know the drill... Read and review! Oh, I also wanna give a shout to 'N' for reviewing almost every chapter.. thankyou... you made me wamt to upload faster haha :)<strong>

**keep reviewing people!  
>Koolbeans out!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

Okay,I had to admit it. Princess' party was awesome! She had hired_ the_ hottest DJ in Townsville and the food was to perfection. Did I mention that she hired world class chefs too? Only the best for miss rich-bitch.

The Ballroom was packed with so many people from school,some dancing like this was some strip club. As I walked by,I swear I saw Blossom there too. Shaking my head,I went out and headed for the huge indoor bar. Might as well get a little wild at the party of the century.

It was quieter outside the ballroom and the fresh air was well appreciated. I rushed to the bar and gulped my first drink. After about my 5th one,I started to fill dizzy. What the hell was in those drinks?

I saw a guy with a long red ponytail and a snapback walk by. He looked kinda lost. And cute,but that was just the alcohol talking.

"H-Hey!" I called. He looked familiar too. He turned around and Im not sure if I was just too drunk or I was just insane,but the guy had freaking red eyes. Blossom had pink eyes,so it rarely surprised me when someone had yellow eyes or purple or an unbelievable blue like Boomer.

The guy stared at me for a moment and it seemed like recognition hit him. "Are _you _Bubbles?" I nodded, and almost tripped but thankfully,I caught myself.

"Have you seen my annoying brothers?" he asked,smirking. It took me a moment to realise who I was speaking to,but it hit me.

"Brick? it's so nice to finally meet you!" I practically yelled,and I saw him wince slightly. I was drunk okay?!

"You got my ass out of jail,girl. I owe you one. But I doubt a girl like you should hang around a Jojo." he said,another smirk on his perfect face.

"Oh,please," I said, waving my hand around. "If I can handle your brothers,I can handle being around you." He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Boomer's easy,but... Butch?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I said,sounding really drunk. I stupidly gulped another glass and asked for another. "Im like,his ex girlfriend!" Yep,definitely drunk. I really should have been sober during this conversation.

"Brick?" A voice behind him called and he turned around. Boomer and Butch. Brick and his brothers hugged and I could barely make out pieces of their conversation. "You're finally out!" Boomer said,putting his hand on Bricks shoulder. "Yeah, and it's all thanks to your pretty Bubbles." Brick said, moving aside so that they could see me clearly.

Boomer put his hand around my shoulder and lightly kissed my cheek. "Babe, you look hot... damn, almost makes me want to dump my girlfriend." he said,pretending to be sad. I giggled. I was a freaking drunk mess and to make it worse Butch was watching me and Boomer seemed to like teasing me and Brick was watching the whole scene unfold,amused.

"Sorry Boomer, Im not exactly on the market." I said,trying to sound normal. It was a lie ofcourse,but three very attractive brothers were staring at me and I wasn't gonna sound like I couldn't get a boyfriend! I saw Butch frown and Boomer laughed. " Just save a dance for me,alright babe?" I nodded as he walked away. Boomer had a girlfriend? and no one knew about it? Damn,who was she? normally,some girl would have been running around saying,_"Boomer jojo is MY boyfriend!"_

"Brick,your girlfriend might want to see you," Butch said,smirking. Brick was dating Princess,for reasons I'd never understand. Brick rolled his eyes,and reluctantly headed for Princess' bedroom.

I got up off my seat and started to head back to the party but I tripped and fell into Butchs chest. A blush crept up my neck and I struggled to get away from Butch. "let go of me!" I yelled.

**(Butchs POV)**

"... Girlfriend!" I had heard someone yell. It sounded that Bubbles,but I couldn't be sure. Boomer looked at me and I knew he had been thinking the same thing.

It came from the bar. A guy with a long ponytail was talking to some girl who obviously drank a lot. The ponytail gave him away and Boomer and I both asked "Brick?"

It was great to see him after so long. He looked skinnier,but the same old Brick,nontheless. I wasn't really paying attention to what he and Boomer were talking about. I was looking at the girl Brick had been talking to. Her head was down and her hair covered her face. She reminded me of Bubbles.

Brick suddenly moved and the girl looked up. It was Bubbles! Boomer,the ever _fucking _flirt,kissed her cheek and started calling her babe as usual. she giggled. She looked... really drunk,but still hot in her outfit and I heard Boomer say something similar.

She had said she wasn't single and though I didn't mean to,I frowned at her words._ Who the fuck needed to get bashed for asking Bubbles out? It had only been a freaking weak since she stopped hanging around us!_

Boomer left after saying something stupid as usual and I persuaded Brick to GTFO too. She tried to leave but she tripped and fell into my chest. She was practically naked from the back. Her dress showed way to much and it was way to short. No other _fucker_ had to see her dressed like this. I can only imagine how many guys had undressed her in their minds tonight.

"Wear this," I said,handing her my leather jacket. she wore it silently,but I could see she was pouting. "Can I go now?" she said frowning and I smirked. No matter how she acted,she still stuck around. "Not yet,doll face," I said. Maybe I could apologize now where nobody was and everything would go back to normal. Hey,it wasn't a bad idea.

"listen doll-" I started, but Bubbles ex boyfriend grabbed her by the waist. She stumbled,but she didn't fall. She was starting to sober up,little by little.

**(Bubbles POV)**

Honestly, Im kinda glad Asher grabbed me away from Butch. I thought he was gonna apologize and I would have gladly said yes. But,I wasn't his type. So,really,Id just be boosting his ego by accepting his 'apology'.

"Hey,baby. I need to talk to you." Asher said,loud enough for Butch to hear and I saw a couple of people staring at us three. I saw Boomer,Brick,Buttercup and Blossom standing not to far away watching us and the air was thick. I had that same feeling I had a couple of weeks ago... There was something I was missing here,and they all apparently knew about it.

"What do you wanna talk about,babe?" I said,putting my hand on his chest. He leaned in and whispered,"let's get back together," Those words froze me. Yeah,I might have still liked Asher,but did I wanna get back together with him?

I looked at Butch,and his emotionless face actually pissed me off. Was he just gonna stand there? My heart hurt a little and I closed my eyes,trying to still my rapidly beating heart. Butch really didn't like me... not even as a friend, I thought sadly.

I opened my eyes and pulled Asher towards me. The kiss was delicate and tasted a lot like beer. I could tell Asher lusted after me by the way he gradually deepened the kiss and grabbed my ass. The dress probably did the trick and if I had been sober at the time,I would have stopped kissing him right there and then,but no, I pulled him closer. I knew I was kissing him out of anger,pain,and the rejected feelings I had all thanks to Butch. For tonight, I was gonna pretend Asher was my prince charming and not Butch,the boy I had actually started having feelings for.

I pulled away from the kiss and grabbed Asher's hand and we headed for the Ballroom,never once looking back at Butch. I was done with him.

I often wonder if Buttercup and Blossom had told me the truth,that if I had actually turned around I would have seen a real emotion of Butchs face:pure jealousy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
>hey!hey!hey!hey! I hope this chapter wasn't a total disaster. Trust me, I want Butchubbles to happen straight away. But they're in high school,not some fairytale story where prince charming is absolutely perfect. Butch seems like the perfect real life prince charming. Expect some flaws people! It seems like Butch might have some feelings for our Bubbles hmm? is he ever gonna confess his love for her? or lose her to Asher again?... oops,I said too much! <strong>

**Read and Review people!**

**Koolbeans out! xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

"He was totally checking you out!" Blossom yelled to Buttercup who sat on the floor. She rolled her eyes. The three of us were having a sleep over at Buttercups house,like we used to when we were kids. Her parents were rarely home,so we pretty much had the house to ourselves. Well,except for her Butler and the maids.

I laughed. "I missed this! our sleep overs are so much fun!" Buttercup smiled and Blossom laughed slightly. "I missed hanging out with you guys." I said,smiling.

Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other. "Bubbles... we're really sorry for leaving you hanging the last couple of weeks." Blossom said,giving me a hug.

"You don't have to keep apologizing. Besides,everything is fine now... Asher and I are back together and everybody at school treats me like normal again."

"Yeah,but do you _want _to be with Asher? What happened to Butch?" Buttercup asked,staring at me. Buttercup had gotten over Butch quick and she had actually told me to patch things up with him,or else I would regret never trying.

They both looked at me and waited for my answer. I waved them off with my hand.  
>"I don't know... Enough about my love life. Let's talk about Blossoms!" I said, and pointed right at her.<p>

"Me?" she asked. "Yeah,you've been checking your phone non-stop for the past hour. what's his name,Blossom?" I asked. She looked at us and laughed nervously. "It's no-one" she said. "Can't I have _secrets_?" she asked.

We let the topic drop for a while and started teasing Buttercup with Brick instead. She denied having feelings for him,but I saw her blush when his name was mentioned. "You guys hit it off at the party!" Blossom said. "No,I _hit him_ at the party. He thought he was tougher than me! serves him right!" she said,fuming.

Buttercup left the room to go pee and immediately after she shut the door, I rushed to Blossoms side. "I _can't_ believe you didn't tell me you were dating Boomer!" I whispered for fear of Buttercup hearing us. The colour drained from her face.

"H-How did you know?" she asked. "oh,please,he always asks me questions about you in class. _"What's her favourite colour? What colour roses does she like? Is she single?" _It's cute and i've noticed you stare at him a lot ." I was genuinely happy for them. They looked so cute together.

She stuck out her pinkie. " You can't tell anyone. Please,Bubbles." she said. "Pinkie promise!" I said as I wrapped my pinkie around hers.

_"Thankyou,"_ she mouthed as Buttercup walked in.

**...**

"Yeah,so daddy said..." I tuned out Princess' voice and focused on my lunch. I felt someone grab my hand and I looked up. Asher was staring at me and he said," I'm glad you're back,babe. I missed you."

"Uh-huh," I said absent-mindedly as I looked at a table in the cafeteria I had no idea was ever occupied. I could see Boomer's shaggy blonde hair as he laughed at something someone had said at their table. Even from here,I could tell he was attractive.

I expected to see jet black hair at the table but he wasn't there. My heart strings pulled a bit. I got up,suddenly. "I-I need to go to the bathroom," was my lame excuse as I headed out the door.

I don't know why I wanted to see him,I just did. I wanted to apologise. The thought of him hating me didn't sit right with me. I went out to the skaters hangout at the back. My heart jumped for joy as I saw him there. Alone,thankfully.

"Butch!" I stupidly blurted and I walked. He tilted his head towards me and I swear he scowl. _Was he angry? Mad that I came?_

"Butch," I whispered as I stood right behind me. "What do you want Utonium?" He asked. Again with the last names. "I came to see you Jojo. You're still my... friend" I said the last part softly.

"Friend," he repeated. He turned to face me. His beautiful eyes made me go weak in the knees and I actually fell on the grass. _how pathetic_. Butch was by my side in an instant. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked as he helped me stand up. He smelled so good,I almost fell again.

I shrugged myself away from him. "You're my problem,Butch." I said,tears I'd been holding a whole week since the party came flooding out. "Me?" he asked,smirking,though he looked genuinely confused.

"You're so confusing! You go shopping with me and I know you're having fun because you're actually laughing,you sent your brother to help me when Asher and I broke up, we joke around,and we actually become friends,but then you say things that piss me off like _"you're not my type," _but then I see you staring at me at Princess' party. Did you beat up Jake for saying I looked hot?"

Butch laughed out loud and I found myself smiling through the tears. I like hearing him laugh. "So what if I did?" he said,looking at me.

"Just admit Jojo,you're jealous!" I said,smiling. Butch rolled his eyes. "Keep thinking that,princess." he said. "Oh,c'mon Butch,why else would you beat someone up. You like me. I guess I'm your type after all." I laughed. If only he really did like me.

"Uh-huh," Butch said as he walked towards me. He grabbed me by the arms. "Yeah,im jealous." my heart beat faster. "he put his hands around my waist. "Jealous that fuckers get to have you,when you're mine." I tried pulling away. "Jealous that you always like the wrong guy." He pushed me down and he was sitting on top of me.

**_(Butch's POV)_**

Bubbles squirmed under me. "Butch,get off me!"She yelled. I smirked. "Why? I'm not done being jealous." I said,rolling my eyes.

She stopped moving. "Fine... I get it,okay? You don't like me... can you get off me now?" she said,trying to wipe her tears away which was hard to do because I was sitting on her.

Without thinking,I leaned down,kissing her deeply. She pulled me down and I heard her moan my name as she shivered slightly. Cupping her face,I deepened the kiss even more.

I heard someone cough behind us,and we pulled away. It was Boomer,smirking uncontrollably.

"Boomer!" Bubbles yelled as I moved from on top of her. "Damn,you two." Boomer said. He looked at me. "Couldn't wait until she's in your room for you to act like rabbits,huh,Butch?" He said. "Fuck," I mumbled.

**(Bubbles POV)**

"Couldn't wait until she's in your room for you to act like rabbits,huh,Butch?" Boomer said. Oh! how embarrassing! I blushed deeply and tried to hide my face.

The kiss had been so unexpected,but it felt so right. Butch was a great kisser. I found myself staring at his lips._ "Bubbles?" B_oomer waved a hand in front of me. I blinked twice. "What?" I asked. "Your _boyfriend's_ waiting in the Cafeteria." he said,putting an emphasis on the word boyfriend.

"Oh," was all I could say as I picked myself up. I looked at Butch,but he stared at the ground instead. I quickly smiled at Boomer and walked towards the main building.

I couldn't pay attention in class at all. All I could think about was that damn kiss and his perfect lips.

After school,I took a risk and sent Butch a text.

**Me**:_ So,are we friends again?_

I got a response almost immediately.

**Butch**: _I'd hardly call it that. But it seems less complicated,so yeah._

I smiled and hugged my phone to my chest. "Bubbles are you ready?" Blossom called behind me. I nodded and we heading towards her car and we drove off.

Today was... unforgettable. And I had a feeling,there were lots more 'unforgettable' days to come if I stuck around Butch. And I knew I would stick around him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There you go! To be honest,I didn't really like how I wrote this chapter. Im starting to get Writers Block and I hate that!**

**I hope this chapter wasn't that bad. The good news is that this story is almost half way done. Is it weird to say I've already started a sequel to this story? haha!**

**Read and Review people!**

**Koolbeans out,xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

A pink folded paper hit the side of my head and landed on my desk. Judging by the colour I knew it was Blossom. _"You're spacing out bubs, im sensing boy problems!"_ I rolled my eyes.

_"I'm just tired,Blossom. Chearleading was an hour early today,"_ I wrote on the paper before throwing it back to Blossom. That wasn't true. I hadn't even bothered going to chearleading practice this morning.

The Bell rang and I grabbed my stuff. Blossom walked up to me and we both walked out the class. It wasn't like I could tell Blossom what was really on my mind. I mean,yes we were closer now because I knew her biggest secret,but that didnt mean she had to know about Butch.

"Boomer and I have a date tonight," Blossom whispered. It was Friday and you know what thay meant. Bubbles is spending Friday night alone. It's not like I didn't have any offers, it's just that being around Butch had taught me you don't need the crownd. You can still have fun watching re-runs on TV. I smiled. I liked being around Butch.

"That's great!" I said. Blossom and Boomer were cute together. Why wouldn't I be happy for them? It's a shame they have to hide their relationship though.

The Bell rang again and I rushed to my next class:cooking. I ran in and found no one there yet. Gosh,I thought I was late. "Eager for class?" A voice behind me said and I froze. Of all people in the world! I wasn't really ready to see him.

"Butch!" I said, and forced a smile. Ever since our kiss,it's been kinda awkward between us too. I moved away from him and choose the table right at the very back. The teacher and the students filled up the classroom. "Class,pick your partners for todays lesson."

I sat at the back and hoped my partner would be anyone but Butch. No such luck. "Hey partner!" he said as she sat next to me. He sat closer to me than necessary. "Are you even in this class,Butch?" I asked. I doubt I'd ever seen him.

"Principle told me to join this class or I would get kicked out of the school." He said,a frown on his beautiful face. I giggled. "What, the bad boy doesn't wanna leave the school?" I mocked. He smirked. "I'd miss you too much." He said,playing with my hair. I froze. Why did he have to say that?!

"Let's just focus on the class." I said,grabbing the ingredients the teacher had mentioned. I heard him laugh and I found myself smiling. Butch should laugh more. it's attractive.

The class went by in a blur. Time seemed to fly between Butchs flirty comments,my cooking and us laughing together as we accidentally started a food fight.

We headed out and went our separate ways. I headed for my locker. Asher was standing there,waiting for me. When I reached my locker,Asher hugged me and I couldn't help but notice how different Asher's touch was to Butch's. Butch can make you feel... things with just one touch. Asher makes you feel nothing.

"Babe,wanna hang out tonight?" He asked. I smiled at him. "Sorry,Asher... but I'm busy tonight." I said,pulling away from him. "With Butch right?" Asher asked and I could tell he was mad. "Jace told me everything that happened in cooking class. you're dating JoJo again Bubbles?" he asked. I couldn't really give him an answer. Because, I didn't know the answer to that question either.

He punched a nearby locker and walked away. Buttercup and Blossom walked up to me. "What just happened?" Blossom asked,staring at Asher's retreating from.

"I just got dumped... _again_!" I said,fuming. I headed for the skaters hangout. Butch and I were gonna settle this once and for all.

**...**

I saw him leaning against the tree. He was with Boomer. I walked right up to them and,ignoring Boomers hello, I slapped Butch. Hard. I saw blood on his lip.

I glared at him and waited for him to respond. He only stared back. "Why aren't you saying anything?!" I yelled,hitting his chest. "This is all your fault! Do you know what just happened in there?" I asked,pointing towards the main building. Butch only stared.

"Asher dumped me _again_! That's what! And it's all because of _you!_" Boomer tried pulling me away from Butch. "Butch, just leave me alone from now on! I'm tired of all your games. It's either you like me or not! stop wasting my time!" I said as tears fell.

I knew all he was gonna do was stand there, and so I shook my head. "I guess I have my answer." I said, and ran back to the building.

**_(Butchs POV)_**

"Dude,how can you not have told her you love her?" Boomer asked as Bubbles ran back to the main building. I put my hand to my lip. I flinched. It hurt.

"I had no idea she could slap like that." Boomer said smirking. "It's not funny. It fucking hurts!" I yelled. "I'm guessing that's how she feels too. Hurt." I rolled my eyes.

"Just tell her you love her. You can't keep hurting the people you care about." Boomer said. I laughed. "Blossom's making you a pussy,Bro!" I said as I walked away.

It was midnight. I climbed up the wall and sat outside Bubbles' window. I smirked. I bet she would freak if she saw me up here at this hour.

I pulled out my phone and called her. I could hear her phone ringing but she didn't pick it up. I tried again. Same thing. I tried about 5 times and still, she didn't pick up.

I sent her a text instead.

**Me**: _Bubbles,pick up the phone!_

I waited a while and still she didn't reply. I tried calling her again. It wouldn't go through. _Did she just block me?_

I knocked loudly on her window. I saw her freeze through the window and I couldn't help but laugh. She put her hands on her hips. Oh,shit! She must have heard me.

Pulling the curtains away and opening the window,she stared at nothing outside. "I could have sworn..." She said. But before she could finish I jumped out of the shadows and into her room.

"B-Butch?!" she yelled,but I quickly covered her mouth with my hand. Of all the things she could have done,the last thing I expected her to do was_ bite_ me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**You know the drill!**

**Read and Review**

**Koolbeans xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

I hadn't expected Butch to be outside my room on the roof and I definitely hadn't expected him to jump in and cover my mouth. When he did,I bit his hand. Hard. He pulled his hand away and muttered a curse word.

"Butch,what are you doing here?" I asked. It was way past midnight and someone might find him here. He shrugged and leaned against the way. "I wanted to see how you'd cooled off after your little episode at school." He said looking at me. Hey, just blame it on that time of the month. Everybody does.

"I didn't have an 'episode'. I was mad at you and you didn't say anything at all!" I whispered. Someone might hear us! He rolled his eyes. He looked around the room and I quickly followed his eyes,hoping he wouldn't see my underwear and bras thrown everywhere.

I put my hands on my hips and stared at Butch. "Drop the fucking attitude,Utonium." He said,smirking. I glared at him. Damn this boy can make me mad! And happy... and confused... and sad... The list goes on.

I yawned and covered my mouth. "Butch it's late, go home " I said, though I wondered for his safety at an hour like this. Butch chuckled. "Everything you think you written all over your face... Don't worry, I'm a big boy." He said,winking.

I giggled slightly. Yup,I was definitely PMSing. One minute I feel like ripping his head off, the next I'm laughing at something he said. It was either that,or Butch had the PMS effect on me. Which was more than likely.

I looked out the window, it was dark,like really dark. Butch couldn't go out this late, could he? One part of me told me to kick the bastard out while another told me one night with a bad boy would be worth it. I didn't know which was the lesser of two evils.

Fuelled by teenage hormones,I asked him to stay. He smirked,like he knew I was gonna say that! "I have a few rules though," I said,poking his chest. "I don't want you touching me while I'm sleeping. Stay on your side." I said as I jumped into bed.

I heard Butch laugh. Okay,that was seriously the most sexiest thing I'd ever heard. If he kept this up, I doubt I'd get any sleep at all. I heard him jump into bed and felt his bare chest rub against my back.

Without thinking,I jumped up falling on my ass on the floor. Butch leaned in on my side and put his head on his elbow. He stared down at me and smirked. I had to look away quick.

Butch wasn't wearing a shirt and that sexy body of his was doing some crazy things to me. I wondered when my infatuation towards Butch had turned into love with a touch of lust. I found myself licking my lips.

Butch laughed again and I couldn't help it. I jumped up pushed him down,kissing him. Butch pulled me onto the bed,pulling me closer to him. I put my hand on his chest and I could feel the outline of his 8 pack. If I kept this up,I'd lose my virginity.

My phone vibrated and we pulled apart slowly. I grabbed my phone and put it to my ear. "H-hello?" I said. Hey,you try speaking normal after a make out session with a freaking Greek god like Butch.

"Hey Babe," it was Asher. Butch kissed my neck. Couldn't her see I was on the phone? "Asher!" I said and Butch paused. He moved away from me and stared at me. "Hey, um Bubbles,I wanna apologise for freaking out at school. I didn't mean it. " I smiled slightly. Asher can be a real sweetheart and he was a good boyfriend and all... But just not for me.

"It's cool Asher." I said,sneaking a peak at Butch. He sat still watching me, his beautiful eyes looking at my body. "Good, I guess we're back together then?" He asked. I paused. I looked at Butch and I could tell he had heard that. He waited for a response as well.

I breathed in deep. "_Friends_,Asher." I said,putting emphasis in the word. Asher and I would probably make good friends,not a good couple. "Oh,okay... See ya Bubbles." He mumbled as he hung up.

I stared up at the ceiling,smiling. I made the right choice,right? Butch moved closer to me and whispered near my ear,his breath tickling me. "I guess you're in love with me,huh,Utonium?" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please,like you're not in love with me," I said,mastering Butchs smirk. He shrugged,confusing me again. "Wait... So you do like me!" I said,giving him a light punch on his chest. He kissed my cheek and looked into my eyes. "Maybe... I don't know... _Fuck_!" _Jeez, a little undecided aren't we?_

"I just know that I like being around you even though you piss me off and ask questions that annoy the fuck out of me." He said. Okay, you know how I said Butchs laugh is the sexiest thing I've ever heard? Yeah, Butch swearing is a close second.

I kissed him on the lips and we continued from where we left off before Asher called. Oh yeah,I made the right choice, I thought as Butch pulled my oversized t-shirt off. It was freezing cold but I didn't mind. Butch kept me warm enough.

Butch handled my bra straps and I knew in any minute I would be completely naked and there would be no going back after this. My bra fell off and Butch and I got under the bed covers.

Let's just say everything that happened after that,happened so that I don't have to tell you nothing.

As I fell asleep later that night,I had a feeling Butch and I would never forget this night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**OMG! I was freaking out and seriously reconsidered posting this chapter and I was going to redo the whole thing,but then I thought: you know what? It's not that bad and I didn't even go into detail about anything so I shouldn't have a problem and I should stop fretting!  
><strong>

**Please read and review coz I actually wanna know what you think about this chapter :)  
><strong>

** I wanna give a special shout to 'N' whose reviews give me joy when I read them. You flatter me too much N, I'm not that good of a writer. I'm an amateur,maybe even less than that. Haha! You're awesome N :) **

**Read and Review,  
><strong>

**Koolbeans xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Bubbles's POV)_**

"Bubbles Utonium,is what we're hearing true?" Blossom said as she and Buttercup stood beside at my locker. I froze. She wasn't talking about Butch,was she?

Buttercup lightly punched my arm. "What's with you? You act like dumping Asher could land you in jail of something." I let out a breath. They were talking about Asher. I laughed lightly.

"Yeah,I dumped him." Blossom smiled wide and Buttercup mumbled something along the lines of " serves that bullshitting mother fucker." I smiled at my two best friends as we made our way to the next class.

When the bell rang,we all went our separate ways. I headed to cooking class. I took my seat,which was next to Butch's and waited for the teacher to walk in. Butch walked in about ten minutes after the bell had rang and sat down next to me.

He pulled on my long ponytail and whispered, "Hey,kitten." He said. I frowned at him. Butch had started calling me kitten after Friday night. Apparently, I purred like a cat when we... Did the do.

"Get your hands off me Jojo," I whispered back. He smirked down at me and quickly kissed my cheek. "Cute." He said checking me out. I blushed. I was wearing Butch's black muscle tee,which was kinda big on me -hey! He left it at my house and I was kinda in a hurry this morning- black short shorts and my white converse shoes.

"Thanks," I said and tried to ignore him for the rest of the class,which was hard to do since he 'accidentally' bumped into me as we cooked,kissed my cheek when no one was looking and stared at me constantly,making me nervous.

When class was over,I followed Butch to the skaters hangout,and was surprised when he pinned me down against the wall. He licked his lips and said... Something. I was too busy looking at his now wet lips.

He smirked and move away," I didn't know you wanted to kiss me that bad." I flushed bright pink and Butch laughed. "That's not funny!" I yelled which only made him laugh more.

"Bubbles!" Boomer yelled,walking up to us. He kissed me on my cheek,a little too close to my lip,I might add. Butch stopped laughing immediately. "How's my pretty girl doing?"

"Hey Boomer!" I said. He winked at me and Butch stepped in. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" Butch asked and Boomer smirked.

"I do,but I'd much rather flirt with yours." He said and I blushed,again! Butch and I hadn't talked about our relationship status. We were definitely not just friends anymore and there was no way we would be "friends with benefits". So what were we?

"Boomer!" Blossom said,walking up to us. She kissed Boomer on the cheek and looked at Butch. I doubt these two had ever said two words to each other. Butch smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. "You mess with Bubbles and I'll rip your balls off." She said and she sounded like Buttercup for a second there. They two stared at each other for a moment before small smiles appeared in their faces.

"Nice to see you too,Blossom," he said and she smiled. "Yeah,yeah Butch."

Blossom and Boomer headed or the lovers fountain and I turned to Butch. He was staring at me too. He smirked down at me. "You're still staring at my lips," he said. I looked away quickly. "Whatever," I mumbled.

I got up on my tip toes and kissed Butch's cheek. He wrapped his hands around me and whispered something that excited my teenage hormones. I pulled away quickly and he laughed.

"Butch,can you refrain from swearing?" I said,folding my arms. He shrugged. "Can't,this girl I'm going out with seems to love it."

I frowned sadly. I knew it,some girl probably went crazy every time he swore. Probably a girl he has slept with. Tears started welling up in my eyes. I blinked them away.

"Who is she?" I asked,my voice barely above a whisper. Butch leaned in and hugged me. He smelled so good,I was losing focus on how serious this conversation might be. "You," he said and my eyes widened.

"Me?" I said,a smile forming. He smiled,an actual smile and I pulled him down for a kiss. _Hey,you must have seen this coming._

"Butch what am I to you?" I asked,as we pulled away to breathe.

He stared into my eyes and I lost myself again. I couldn't move.

"You're mine." He breathed.

**...**

"Okay,girls! Let's do the whole thing one more time!" I yelled as the girls got into position. The music started and we did the whole routine,perfectly.

"Let's take a break," I said as the music stopped. Being back in the cheerleading team was crazy,but it was a lot of fun. At least,we didn't have to practice early in the morning anymore. We practice after school,with the football team.

Speaking of the football team, I looked over to them and saw Asher take off his shirt and I heard a few girls sigh behind me. "Asher's so hot!" I heard Robin say as she walked passed me. "Guess who he's dedicating the Halloween game to if they win -and they will win?" Robin's friends giggled and yelled together,"you!"

I rolled my eyes. Robin and Asher had gotten back together about a week ago and it always came up in a conversation with her.

"OMG! Extreme Hottie walking this way!" Robins friends said and she turned towards Asher. "He's not walking this way," she said frowning.

"No,Butch!" They said in unison and I turned towards him. Sure enough, he was walking this way with his rebel without a cause look. Every girl froze as he walked past. Even Robin went silent.

It had been about three weeks since Butch and I had finally labelled ourselves and very few people knew about it.

He stood right in front of me and I looked at the girl staring daggers at me. "Butch what are you doing here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I came to watch you cheer,kitten." He said,smirking and I knew he loved the way my eyes widened. I looked at the football team,and I could see Asher glaring at Butch.

"What? Why?" I whispered as I moved closer. He rolled his eyes.

"Chill babe. C'mon let's go." He said as he turned around and I swear Robin would faint any minute now.

I quickly grabbed my bag and pulled Butch's hand towards the parking lot,in fear of a cheerleader fainting just at the sight of his 'hotness' as some girls put it. Butch had that effect on girls and I was glad I was immune to it.

Speeding out of the school car pack, Butch held my hand and gently kissed each finger.

I looked at him and smirked,Butch was a bigger romantic than he let on.

I was about to say so when he kissed my lips so fast it took a while for me to realise. "Jerk," I muttered. He smirked and winked at me. "You love it." He said and he drove faster.

I rolled my eyes. I turned on the radio and "Shake it off" by Taylor Swift started playing. Butch rolled his eyes and asked me to change the song.

I laughed and turned up the radio,singing loudly.

"I stay out too late..."

I swear Butch looked like he would smash his head against the steering wheel,but I was laughing too hard to care.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**OMG! I haven't updated in a while and I felt kinda bad. I will be continuing all my other stories too and they should all be updated by the end of the day,she says hopefully.  
><strong>

**Please keep reading this story and I've already started writing the sequel even though this story has like 8 chapters left! Hahahahahaha,yeeeeeaaaaah :)  
><strong>

**Oh,um, 'N' can you please tell me what you want the Brickercup story to be about and I'll start writing immediately. I really want to write the story for you,cuz you're so amazing! So,yeah, Just tell me :)  
><strong>

**Please Read and Review,  
><strong>

**Love Koolbeans xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

My phone vibrated loudly,waking me up. I groaned and grabbed it from my bedside table.

"Hello?" I mumbled,still asleep.

"Bubbles?" Buttercup asked on the other end.

"Yeah," I said. It was freaking 8 o'clock,on a _Saturday_! What the hell did she want?

"Bubs,get your ass out of bed,we'll be there in about 20 minutes." I jumped out of bed. "What?!" I asked,running my eyes.

"Blossom wants us to get our Halloween costumes early,so we're going shopping today." Buttercup said,hanging up. I groaned again and threw my phone on my bed.

I ran into the shower and ten minutes later,I was standing in the middle of my room in nothing but a towel on.

"What to wear,what to wear..." I mumbled as I searched through my closet.

I pulled out Boomer's oversized flannel and my oversized black shirt that reached below my butt. I grabbed my all black converse shoes and ran down the stairs when I heard Buttercup's car outside.

I ran into the car and sat at the back. I tied my hair in a messy bun.

Buttercup sped off and we arrived at the mall in 15 minutes,thanks to her dangerous driving.

"Boomer and the others will meet us in about 5 minutes." Blossom said walking ahead of us. She turned to me and her eyes squinted slightly,but she didn't say anything. When I was sure she was out of earshot, I whispered,"what the hell was that about?" Buttercup tried to hide her laugh. "Miss Popularity and Boomer are having problems,and the fact that you're wearing his shirt doesn't help."

Oh shit. Boomer's shirt. "It was the first thing I saw when I opened my wardrobe." I lied. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Do you like Boomer?" She asked,pulling her phone out of her pocket. _What?! _

"Guys,hurry up!" Blossom yelled,walking faster. I glanced at Buttercup and ran ahead.

"Hey babe," Boomer said,kissing Blossom on the cheek. I noticed she faked a smile and I saw Boomer roll his eyes.

Buttercup and Brick talked about some sports and stuff like that. Butch draped his hand over my shoulder. "Are we gonna go shopping or not?" Butch asked and Blossom nodded. We headed to the costume shop.

Once inside the store,we separated. We all had decided to pick a theme for the Halloween party,and vote on the best one.

I moved to the back of the store,where catwoman,Wonder Woman and all those other heroes' costumes were.

Someone grabbed my waist and my back was leaning on someone's chest. I immediately thought it was Butch and turned around with a smile on my face. My eyes widened.

"Boomer?" I half yelled. He smirked and pulled me closer. What the hell did he think he was doing?

"You look hot in my shirt,babe." He stated and I noticed how he didn't force out the word 'babe' like he did when he was with Blossom. Wow,they really were having problems.

"Thanks," I whispered,getting on my tiptoes. I realised what I was doing and pulled away. I blushed. _Really Bubbles? You almost kissed your boyfriend's brother!_

I turned away from Boomer and picked the first costume I could find. Boomer laughed behind me._ "Harley Quinn?" _He asked,his voice low and sexy. I stood frozen. _Why_ was I attracted to his voice?

"I found an outfit!" Buttercup yelled walking up to us. She didn't say anything but I had a feeling I knew exactly what was going through her mind. Soon,Brick,Butch and Blossom walked up to us.

"Let's all try on our outfits!" Blossom yelled,running into a changing room. Buttercup threw her outfit to me. "It's for you." She said,with a wink. Oh no,knowing Buttercup,this was a strippers outfit.

She pushed me into a changing room and I examined the costume.

_Kill me now._

It was a catwoman outfit. Probably the most sluttiest kind.

The costume was black and had a zipper on the front,which reached just below the breasts. It was tight and I had to struggle in the small changing room. It had 'scratch marks' all over and it showed way too much skin.

I was going to a party not trying to get raped.

I shook my head and walked out of the changing room. "What aren't you in your costume?" Buttercup asked,with a mischievous grin on her face. My eyes widened. I was not wearing that outfit!

"Chill Bubs,I already bought it for you," Buttercup said,heading into the changing room. What?!

Butch laughed beside me and dragged me out of the store,with my new costume. The costume Buttercup would undoubtedly force me to wear.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. "Not really," I mumbled. He lightly hit the side of my head. "What's wrong? You're not still mad are you?" He asked.

Ever since Butch and I had made it official at school,so many girls had started throwing themselves at him. He seemed to like all the attention and I swear I saw him kiss a girl on the cheek. But he denied everything.

"I'm not mad." I said,pulling my hand away from his. He scoffed and ran his hands through his hair. "Bubbles,you need to tell me when you're mad." He sighed angrily. I put a smile on my face, "I'm not mad,Butch. Really,I'm not." I said.

The others caught up with us and we headed for the food court. I sat next to Boomer since Blossom was obviously trying to avoid being near Boomer.

My hand occasionally brushed against Boomer's and I had to keep reminding myself that I had a boyfriend. Butch. And I was very happy with him.

I looked at Buttercup who sat opposite me. She shrugged and mouthed,"If you like him,I can't do anything about it."

I put my head on the table and sighed in defeat.

The last thing I wanted was a freaking love triangle.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I'm sorry if this chapter's boring or slow or short. I haven't updated in a while,and I felt bad.**

**Check out my other stories,especially my new one "Arena One" it's a powerpuff girls story too.**

**Read and Review,**

**Koolbeans**


	15. Chapter 15

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

I paced around my room,occasionally stopping,shaking my head and pacing again.

I had arrived home from shopping with Buttercup and the others and I couldn't stay still. I was still wearing Boomer's shirt and I was just too lazy to take it off. That,or Buttercup was right and I was slowly falling for Boomer.

I sighed heavily and paced around again.

"Bubbles dear,are you alright?" Sarah said,popping her head in through my door.

I nodded and she seemed unconvinced. She stepped in and locked the door behind her. "What's up?" She said casually.

I sighed again and shrugged. "Okay,I'm having boy problems." I said and she leaned on the wall. She didn't look surprised at all.

"I'm dating this guy and he's awesome and I really like him and-"

"Is that the guy who spent the night in your room a while back?" She asked,cutting me off.

I turned red fast. "Y-you know about that?" I asked,covering my face with my hands.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Bubbles,your room smelled like him for a whole week," she said,unable to stop a smile from spreading.

"Oh," I said dumbly. Yes,that's all I could say during a conversation with my stepmom about my active sex life.

"Don't worry,I won't tell anyone," she said with a wink. I was starting to enjoy having Sarah as a mom. She was young and cool. In fact i'm pretty sure she was only 27.

"Anyway,what's your boy problem?" She asked,with an easy smile on her face.

"I think I like his brother too." I said,staring at the floor. Wow,I just admitted I liked Boomer and I didn't feel as guilty as I thought I would. I was seriously the worst girlfriend ever.

"Then tell him how you feel." Sarah said,with a shrug.

What?! I wasn't gonna do that!

I shook my head. "I can't do that. Blossom likes him too and-"

"Bubbles,it will be fine. Trust me. He might like you too." She said opening the door. She obviously hadn't heard the part about Blossom liking him too.

"Anyway,go to sleep. It's almost midnight." She said,closing the door behind her.

I suddenly got very tired and yawned.

I lazily took off my clothes and grabbed my pyjamas.

I turned the lights off and jumped into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

**. .. .. .. ... ... .. .. ... .. ..**

"I can't wait for the dance this Saturday!" Blossom chirped as she put her books into her locker.

"How was your weekend?" She asked. Oh,you know,the usual. I spent the whole weekend thinking of Boomer,your boyfriend! I shook my head,Boomer and I weren't gonna happen at all.

"Boring,I spent the weekend trying to find a decent costume for Saturday." She bought it and we each headed to our own classes as the bell rang. "See you at lunch!" She called before disappearing into the crowd.

I dragged my feet as I walked into my class,which,unfortunately,happened to be Art.

I sat in my usual seat and did my best to ignore Boomer as he slumped into his seat a few minutes later.

"Hey,Beautiful." Boomer whispered as he stared at me. I was used to his flirty compliments and all,but today,it made me blush. _Uncontrollably_. I was glad I let my hair out today.

I tried to focus on what the teacher was saying,but I found it extremely difficult to pretend Boomer wasn't next to me. I sighed in relief when the teacher finally said we can start working. We had to present our artwork to the class in about half an hour. Our task was to present something that we love dearly,or some thing that makes us happy.

I grabbed a piece of paper and was about to draw when my phone vibrated. It was a text from Blossom. Great.

**Blossom****:**_ Bubs, emergency meeting. Girls toilets. Now._

I rolled my eyes. I walked up to the teacher and asked for a hallroom pass.

I sprinted to the the girls bathroom,slightly out of breath. Buttercup stood by the sinks and Blossom had her face in her hands,crying. I noticed Buttercup holding Blossom's phone. Oh,so she had sent me the text.

"Blossom,what's wrong?" I asked,trying to sound really concerned. It's just that,Blossom tended to exaggerate some things. "B-boomer dumped me." She said simply,as her tears fell continuously. _Woah,didn't see that coming._

"What? What happened?" I asked,really interested now. Buttercup gave me a strange look but didn't say anything. Blossom shook her head. "He caught me kissing Dexter. But it was a peck,I swear." _Wait,Dexter? As in,The-boy-who-dumped-Blossom Dexter?_

Buttercup looked as shocked as I did. "Your ex?"

Blossom nodded slightly.

Buttercup shook her head and looked away. I knew what she was thinking._ And you wonder why he dumped you,Bloss?_

My phone vibrated and I pulled it out._ Wonderful._

**Boomer: **_Taking a pretty long time in the bathroom,gorgeous._

I blushed and out the phone back in my pocket. I hugged Blossom and shared a look with Buttercup. I waved at them as I walked out.

I sat down in my seat and put my head on the table. Boomer dumped Blossom. I should be happy right? He's single. But,I'm not. Blossom really did like Boomer. And why the hell am I getting into all of this? I have a boyfriend.

The class presented their pieces one by one and eventually it was Boomer's turn.

He got up and walked to the front. He looked right at me and I hurriedly looked away. I heard him laugh and the sound caused me to smile like an idiot.

He revealed his art piece to the class and everyone gasped. I turned back to the front and my mouth fell open.

_Kill me now._

It was a drawing of two people,a boy and a girl. The boy had his hands around the girl's waist and she was on her tip toes leaning in for a kiss. Their foreheads were touching and they both were smiling wide. The picture was beautiful.

However,that wasn't what caused my eyes to widen. That damn flannel shirt!

Even though the sketch wasn't in colour I could tell the shirt was dark blue. Wanna know how I know that? Déjà vu.

Costume shop. Boomer and I almost kissing. My head swirled. He had drawn_ us?_

The bell rang and I got up quickly. I needed to get out of here,run into Butch's arms and hope everything would make sense again.

"Did you like my drawing?" Boomer asked as he packed his stuff. I nodded dumbly and avoided eye contact.

"Yeah,so did the teacher. He wants to keep it as an exhibit for the class." I nodded again.

"The drawing gave me a déjà vu feeling. Did you feel it too?" He stared into my eyes and my knees buckled. Boomer chuckled as he grabbed my waist,preventing me from falling.

"Easy,there." He whispered into my ear.

I pulled away and ran out of the room. I needed to see Butch. I had to stay faithful to Butch.

I ran to the skater's hangout and my heart jumped when I saw Butch there,alone.

I ran faster and he looked at me,his eyebrow raised. I didn't give him any warning. And I jumped on him,sending both of us falling. I sat on top of him.

"What the-" he started and I cut him off,kissing him deeply. He pulled me down,deepening the kiss. He laughed against my lips and I smiled. We stayed in the same position for a few minutes.

"Jeez,don't you guys come out for air?" Buttercup said,hands on her hips.

I laughed and got off Butch, sitting next to him on the grass.

"Bubbles,she's right." Blossom said,a small smile on her face. Boomer stood next to her. Oh,they probably worked everything out already. That was good. Boomer and Blossom were cute together.

Boomer smirked down at Butch and I heard him growl beside me.

I laughed lightheartedly. Boomer turned to me and I paused.

I never thought I would see his blue eyes so...

_So pained and saddened._

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay,not my best chapter, but hey love triangles make up for such chapters. Hahah,kidding! You didn't review the last chapter,and I was kinda sad.**

**Please review this chapter. Or else,I'll give up this story. I may or may not be kidding. You never know.**

**KOOLBEANS**


	16. Chapter 16

**Guess who's back!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I had successfully managed to avoid a certain blue eyed boy this whole week,and let's just say this week was hard. Having to avoid him in class and at lunch was easy enough,but ignoring his phone calls and texts? That took some strength,and some self control.

Buttercup coughed,sending me out of my mini trance.

"Bubs,you should get ready. The dance is in an hour." She said as she lay sprawled on my bed.

I shook my head repeatedly. "Buttercup,I'm not dressing up as some stripper!"

She laughed and sat up. "Oh please,you're gonna look hot. Trust me." She laughed some more. "Hurry up already!"

I picked up a pillow and threw it at her. "Fine! Whatever." I said as I slammed my bathroom door shut.

I eyed the leather catwoman costume and I shivered involuntarily. I sighed heavily and undressed. After a few silent minutes,I opened my eyes and stared at myself. My jaw dropped.

I looked and felt hot. I did a little spin and smiled approvingly. I was lucky enough to be blessed with a body similar to my stepmom's voluptuous body. Though,no one could compete with her.

I eyed my back side that was shaped perfectly due to the tight clothing. My waist looked small and I found myself almost laughing. Didn't I hate this outfit a few minutes ago?

I stepped out and Buttercup let out a low whistle. "Damn,you look hot." I looked at her. She was applying her make up on. She had decided to go for a Haley Quinn costume. She turned to me and aimed a fake gun at my head.

"Why couldn't I dress up as Harley Quinn?" I whined. "Isn't she blonde too?" I asked as I applied some makeup on. "Because,Brick's gonna be dressed as The Joker,and I wanna see how long it will take for him to realise it's me in this outfit. Besides,it's not like you hate your outfit. You look good," she said as she grabbed her phone.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right! You just want your outfits to match." I said as I moved away from her. She glared at me. "Shut up!" Was she blushing? I laughed as I jumped onto my bed.

My phone vibrated. Blossom.

"Hey Bloss! You ready?" I asked as I looked around my room.

"You're outside already?" I asked,getting up and running to my window. "Oh yeah,I see you. We'll be down in a few seconds. Bye!" I said,as I hang up.

Buttercup threw her make up kit my way and we ran out the door. "Bye Dad,bye Sarah!" I yelled as I shut the huge front doors. It was warm outside tonight. Good,I wouldn't want to freeze to death in this outfit.

Buttercup sat in the front and we sped away.

"Are you guys excited?" Blossom asked. She was dressed as Poison Ivy,and she looked really beautiful. Her long red hair fell nicely over her shoulders and her outfit left nothing to the imagination. Her long milky legs were exposed and she had a good amount of cleavage showing.

"Hell yeah we're excited!" Buttercup yelled and I laughed.

Blossom's phone rang and she put it on speaker phone.

"Hey baby!" She yelled.

Buttercup snuck a quick peak my way and I looked away. She was the only one who knew exactly why I had been acting strange this week-Boomer.

"Hey. You guys here yet? Brick's almost ready to hit the next girl who flirts with him." Boomer laughed and I saw Buttercup glare at nothing in particular.

"Yeah,we'll be there in a two minutes." Blossom said hanging up. "Two minutes? It's like a ten minute drive!" I yelled as Blossom drove unbelievably fast.

We stopped after a few minutes and I breathed out a sigh of relief. "That was crazy!" I yelled.

"And stupid!" Buttercup added. Blossom blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry guys." She said,getting out.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and turned to me in the back. She whispered,"just yell my name of you can't handle being around him. I'll be there immediately." She gave me one last look and got out.

Who? I asked myself as I jumped out too.

Brick picked Buttercup up and she yelled out a few cuss words. Brick laughed as he put her down. People around us looked at us as they headed inside.

"Hey," a voice behind me said and I jumped slightly. I turned around immediately. I sighed in relief when I noticed who it was.

"Butch! Don't scare me like that." I said laughing as he put his hands around my waist.

Butch was dressed as the Prince of Persia and he looked hot! If I do say so myself.

"Wow Butch,I didn't think you would dress up tonight." I said,a cheeky smile on my face.

He rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to,but I thought you would like it,or whatever." He said in a low voice,probably so that no one could hear him.

He pulled me close,and I looked up at him. The whole thing seemed so familiar,and I pulled away right when we were about to kiss.

"Bubbles?" Butch asked and I shook my head. "Sorry," I said,looking up at him again.

I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. I turned to Buttercup who was about to strangle Brick.

"Boomer!" Blossom yelled as Boomer kissed her cheek from behind. She slapped him playfully. She turned to all of us, "You guys ready to go?" She asked and we all nodded.

She walked ahead of us and we all followed. Buttercup moved closer to me and whispered,"you okay?" Yes I was! She didn't have to keep asking me that every time I saw _him_!

I snuck a peak towards him and his eyes met mine. I turned away quickly,but not before I saw a small smile directed at me on his face.

I tripped and nearly fell but Buttercup caught me.

Maybe I wasn't okay.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Guess who's back?! Yeah that's right! It's me! I've missed you guys so much. I'm sorry for my sudden disappearance :( I was so busy these past two months,but enough of that! I'm back now :D**

**I will be continuing my other stories too so keep an eye out these next two or three days. I'll be updating them all :)**

**Anyway,I hope you liked this new chapter! And you know the drill...**

**Read and Review people!**

**Gosh,I've missed saying that!**

**Oh,and the picture of the girls' outfits is in the link in my profile. **

**Koolbeans out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Bubbles POV)**

Batman. Of all people,he had to dress up as Batman.

I stared at Blossom and Boomer as they moved to the centre of the gym to dance. Buttercup elbowed me. "You're drooling," she whispered and laughed.

I glared at her. "I am not!" I wiped my mouth just in case. "Besides,I have a boyfriend and I'm happy with him." I said that more to myself than to Buttercup. She shrugged and went to grab a drink.

"Hey Kitten,you seem... down." Butch said,appearing next to me. I turned to him and smiled. "Me? Down? I'm really happy." He rolled his eyes but said no more.

I wanted to apologise,I really did. It wasn't his fault I felt like this-but for some reason I just couldn't open my mouth to say sorry.

I sighed and turned to Butch,but he had already gotten up to leave.

I watched as he walked out of he gym,without looking back.

I sighed again.

"Here," Buttercup said as she handed me a can. "Don't drink anything that's not from a can,alright?"

I nodded and sipped on my drink.

"So,how are you and Brick?" I asked Buttercup,for fear that she would get up and leave too.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "You mean "lover boy"?"

I nodded again.

"Why don't you ask his clingy bitchy girlfriend?"

I looked in the direction she was referring to and I couldn't help but cringe at Princess' desperate attempts to make Brick dance with her.

"Maybe you should go up there,and show her how it's done." I said with a little smile.

Buttercup chuckled and went silent for a few seconds. "You're right. Hold my drink for me."

She got up-with all her Buttercup confidence- and walked right up to Brick,whispered something into his ear and walked away. Brick got up and followed her immediately.

I smiled to myself. Why Buttercup thought Brick didn't like her,I would never know.

"What's so funny babe?" Asher asked as he slid over next to me. I rolled my eyes. "Nothing,Asher. Now leave me alone."

He laughed a little. "Wanna dance?"

Despite my better judgment,I nodded. Maybe because I was bored,or maybe because I was slightly jealous of the way Boomer wrapped his hands around Blossom.

We pushed through the crowd and stood in the centre of the gym. A fast song played and I immediately lost myself in the music. I love to dance,sue me.

Asher laughed and danced along with me,my problems momentarily forgotten.

After a few more songs,I started to get thirsty. I leaned into Asher and whispered,"I need a drink. I'll be back."

He shook his head and smiled at me. "I'll get it for you,babe."

He walked away before I could say anything.

A few minutes later,he returned with some pink liquid in a plastic cup.

I gulped it down quickly and felt a funny tingling inside. I smiled at Asher and pulled him close. A slow song started to play and he wrapped his hands around me.

I snuck a quick glance at Buttercup as she and Brick snuck out. I looked at Blossom and found Boomer looking at me with a slightly angry look on his face.

I looked away and dug my face into Asher's neck. He smelled so good!

As Asher's hands slowly moved to my butt,someone pulled me into their chest.

I tripped,but the person caught me.

I held on for support.

Asher glare at the person,and after a few tense seconds,walked away.

If felt dizzy,and I'm pretty sure I was just speaking jibberish.

"You need some air."

I tried protesting but there was no point.

He person led me,or should I say,dragged me out towards the lovers fountain.

My mind was starting to clear up.

I tripped on a fallen branch and fell on my face.

_Or maybe not._

"Ow!" I yelled as I sat on my butt. The person leaned down to see my forehead and I saw blue eyes. "Boomer?"

"Yeah," he said as he smirked at me. His dimpled showed and I had to refrain myself from leaning in to him.

Everything was spinning. "I think I'm drunk," I said flatly. "You smell drunk." He deadpanned.

"Sounds like something Butch would say." I slurred.

Boomer lifted me up and kept walking.

"This is how I met Butch. He lifted me up too."

Boomer remained silent as he kept walking. "I wish i had met you first." He said silently.

My eyes widened slightly as the cool breeze danced around us. I could hear music inside from out here.

The fountain looked beautiful at this time of night. Candles had been lit around it.

It was romantic.

Boomer put me down and I turned to him. "Did you do this?"

He winked. "Maybe."

I couldn't help it any longer. I pulled Boomer close and kissed him. I was pretty sure I stunk,but Boomer didn't seem to care as he pulled me closer.

I moaned his name as I played with the hair at the back of his neck.

We heard rustling in the bushes and we stopped kissing. Boomer still had his hands around me. I tried to move away,but he was obviously stronger than me.

Two figures came out of the bushes and I stood frozen,scared.

"Butch..."

Butch and Brick stood silently as they looked at us.

Butch looked angrier than I had ever seen him and I moved closer to Boomer,trying to hide myself.

My head was completely clear now that I was scared right to the bone.

Butch's eyes flashed red and he walked right up to me,grabbed my wrists,lifted me up and threw me right into the fountain!

I let out a scream and tried to pull myself up. The water was freezing.

Brick looked shocked and Boomer glared at Butch.

"What the hell happened?!" Buttercup yelled,running towards us. Blossom right behind her.

Everyone stood silent,the tension high.

Butch gave me one last deadly look before storming off.

Buttercup helped me out of the water and I fell into her open arms,crying like the little child I was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oh...**

**Bubbles and Butch. What's gonna happen now? Will Butch forgive her? Will he even want to see her again? Will Buttercup rip his balls off?**

**Stay tuned!**

**Please read and review!**

**Koolbeans out xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Butch's POV)_**

My fists made contact with the wall repeatedly. When I actually started to feel the pain,I stopped and took a deep breath.

I stared down at my bloodied knuckles and sighed.

_How could I have been so stupid!_

I ran my hands through my hair,and decided to have a shower to relax.

I watched as the blood on my hands washed away. They hurt like hell!

I wrapped a towel loosely around my waist and headed for my bedroom.

I slammed the door and looked around for some bandages. When I couldn't find any, I pretty much cussed out everything in my life.

Everything,including _her_.

I sat on the floor of my room,trying to calm my rage. If I see Boomer again-

"Yo," Brick said from the door. He looked concerned and he chose his words carefully. Smart fellow.

"Bubbles was taken to the hospital not too long ago. She fainted,Butch." He said,his eyes saying a whole lot more than his words did.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I stared up at the ceiling,refusing to speak to him.

Brick glared at the side of my head,but said no more. He walked out,silently closing the door behind him.

Just when I was actually starting to relax,the door opened with a bang.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Buttercup growled and I got up silently. I smirked at her and I saw her get more and more angry by the second.

Probably not the best idea on my part.

She balled her hands into fists and spat out with as much venom as she could muster,"Listen here,you selfish little arrogant prick! You've got until the count of three before I fucking castrate you as slowly and as painfully as I can."

She took a step forward. "One."

Another step.

"Two."

The maniac moved even closer.

"Three."

_Oh shit._

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

It'd been a week since I got home from the hospital. It'd also been a week since I last saw _him_.

I reached for my phone,but when I heard my bedroom door opening,I jumped back into my blankets.

"Bubbles,dear. I brought your some breakfast." Sarah said,as she walked in. I had been stuck in this room for a whole week. I had developed a high fever after being thrown into the fountain. I had told Sarah I was fine,but she had forced me to stay home.

"Mom,I'm fine!" I tried to yell,but my voice came out weak. She rolled her eyes.

"Bubbles,eat your food." She put a hand to my forehead. She bit her bottom lip. "Looks like your fever's coming back. I'll call the doctor."

I failed to keep my eyes open as sleep came over me.

**...**

I woke up to the sounds of hushed whispers.

"Whatever! All I'm saying is you shouldn't be here!" It sounded like Buttercup.

"Shut up. You might wake her up." I couldn't place the voice.

"Tell me to shut up one more time and I'll-"

My sneeze interrupted them,and the whispering stopped. I sat up and stared wide-eyed at the two people standing in my room. It was almost midnight,for crying out loud!

"Bubbles! Gosh,you're finally awake!" Buttercup said as she smiled at me. I smiled back at her,weakly though.

I turned to the other person,the one who sat near me on the bed. "Hey Boomer." I smiled up at him. He smiled at me,showing his dimples.

I blushed,or maybe not. I mean,my face was red already from the fever.

"Hey," he breathed near my ear,and this time I was sure I blushed!

Buttercup rolled her eyes and pulled Boomer away. "Okay,you've seen her. Get out now." She said,pointing to the window that was slightly open to let some air in.

Boomer tilted his head to the side and smirked at me. "I'll only leave when _you_ ask me to,love."

I helplessly looked at Buttercup,knowing I wouldn't be able to ask him to leave,even if I wanted to. I wanted to spend more time with him,even though I knew it was wrong.

Buttercup scoffed. "I swear,I have no idea why you like him so much!" She headed for my bedroom door. "You've got five minutes,pretty boy." She said,before closing the door behind her.

"I missed you." I blurted out unintentionally. Boomer pulled me into a hug. "I thought you were ignoring me." I pulled back slightly and gave him a confused look. "Have you looked at your phone lately?"

I shook my head. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. I pushed him away slightly.

"Don't. You night get sick!" My voice was starting to sound weaker and weaker by the minute. I needed to breathe.

Boomer held my wrists and I tried to pull away. It was no use.

"In sickness and in health,Bubbles." My eyes widened slightly. Boomer rarely said my name. He looked dead serious,and I froze.

He moved slowly,his lips barely an inch from mine. I wanted to kiss him so bad.

He slowly started to close the gap,but images of Butch came flooding back to me and I moved back. I saw the hurt look on Boomer's face.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled,looking away.

Boomer scoffed. "He's still on your mind,huh?" Boomer got up and started to walk away. I grabbed his hand.

"N-no!" I yelled out pathetically. He rolled his eyes. Boomer's eyes softened a little. He gazed at me,as if trying to remember every detail of my face.

He smiled sadly at me,right before disappearing out the window and into the darkness.

My heart felt heavy I could feel the tears about to flow. Why couldn't I make up my mind about anything!

"Buttercup!" I yelled out weakly,but somehow she heard me. She ran into the room.

She took one look at me,and said no more.

She sat next to me on the bed,opened her arms and waited.

When I knew I couldn't fight it,I jumped into her arms and cried repeatedly,as she rubbed soothing circles on my back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey guys! I've finally finished this chapter. I'm sorry if it's boring or gay or crap. I'm tired right now. Anyway,did you guys like the Boomer/Bubbles in the last chapter and also in this one? It's pretty obvious Boomer loves Bubbles,but will she love him back or will she go back to Butch?**

**And how is Butch anyway? Buttercup may have killed him,who knows?**

**Please read and review!**

**Review who you think Bubbles should end up with!**

**Review if you like how Buttercup may or may not have killed Butch!**

**Review if you like Koolbeans!**

**But most importantly,review,review,review for a faster update!**

**Koolbeans out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Bubbles POV)**

"You're sure about this?" Buttercup asked and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. We were currently standing by my locker and I was trying to get my books and head for my next class,which was English.

"Buttercup,I'm not scared of him. I just need five minutes alone with him to settle everything."

It was Buttercup's turn to roll her eyes. "This is real life Bubbles. You broke his heart and now you want to face him? Give him some time,at least." I froze and turned to Buttercup,my eyes slightly wide.

"Buttercup,what did you do to Butch?" I questioned. Buttercup wasn't usually this calm or rational,unless she had something to hide. She started to get defensive immediately.

"Hey! I didn't do anything-" she was cut off by the warning bell. "I need to get to class." I said as I ran to the classroom,which just happened to be on the other side of the school. Perfect.

I was at least 10 minutes minutes late,but it felt like more. I entered the classroom slightly out of breath. In my defence,I was still kinda sick so I couldn't really run to class.

"Bubbles Utonium,detention after school." The teacher said,getting back to the class.

"Yes sir." I mumbled,heading for my seat near the back.

I've never gotten a detention in my life. This was bad,okay maybe not as bad as I was making it sound,but I had a perfect record. Even better than Blossom's,but she would never admit that.

The bell rings and I get up to leave. English was my last class of the day,so I now have a free period. I grab a random book and make my way to the library.

I find a spot and open my book to a random page,looking around.

The place is pretty deserted,except for a few random people here and there. I'm just about ready to fall asleep,when I hear a familiar voice. "Hey,where's the literature section?" Boomer asks the librarian and she points in my direction. I try to hide but he immediately spots me.

"Bubbles?" He asks and I slowly drop my book. "Boomer,what are you doing here?" I ask,trying to look surprised. He rolls his eyes. "Book report," he shrugs. I nod understandingly. I also had to write like a 20 page essay on some random book.

He looks around. "So,you're by yourself?" He asks and I nod. He takes a seat opposite me at the table and I tense up slightly.

"Don't worry,I'm not gonna try to fight for you anymore." He laughs a little and it's only then when I notice his slightly purple bruise around his eye and lip.

"Did Butch..."

"Knock the fuck out of me? Yes,he tried to. But I only got away with a few bruises,nothing major." He shrugs,but even I can tell it hurt.

I balled my hands into fists unknowingly and got up suddenly. "How could he?!" I yelled as I heard the librarian tell me to be quiet.

"Where's Butch?" I asked Boomer. "Probably at the hangout. Why-"

I was out the door before he said another word.

I saw a familiar figure sitting alone near a huge tree. I wasn't thinking straight. I wasn't supposed to talk to him for the first time in almost two weeks,like this. I wasn't supposed to be mad. But there was nothing i could do.

Butch spotted me and got up,leaning against the tree.

I walked right up to him and slapped him across the face. He held his jaw and I could tell it hurt. I was in a blind furry and my body was acting on its own accord.

"How can you do that to Boomer?! You have no right to go around hitting people!" I slapped him again and again,not realising I was making him mad,and that I was basically a hypocrite since here I was hitting him.

He grabbed my wrists and I started kicking and screaming,like an absolute retard.

"Let go of me! I hate you!" I kicked his leg but he didn't budge. "Let go of me!"

"No!" Butch yelled,and I yelped as his grip tightened.

His breathing was quick and I could tell he was trying to control himself. He was going to hurt me!

"Just leave me alone,for once!" He yelled suddenly,letting go of me. I moved back slightly.

"Go back to your boyfriend," he said,slumping to the ground. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed heavily.

"He's not my boyfriend." I just loved adding flame to the fire,didn't I?

"Oh?" He challenged,looking up at me. His face held a small smirk,but his eyes were furious. I didn't blame him.

I stood quiet. "Get out of here." His voice was dark,uncontrolled. I didn't like it when he was like this.

"Not until we talk." I said slowly.

Butch scoffed. "We have nothing to say to each other." I shook my head repeatedly. "I'm not leaving until you talk to me,Butch. I know I've hurt you! And I want to make it right!" Tears started to fall.

Why was I so weak?!

Butch got up suddenly and pushed me toward the skate ramps wall. His hands were on either side of me,blocking me.

"You want to make things right?" He asked,mockingly. I glared up at him,his lips a few inches from mine. I nodded slowly. "Why not?" I challenged. "Are you scared that you'll realise you're being unfair?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're too confident."

I shrugged. "I've had a good teacher." I said,and we both knew i was talking about him.

"You can't change things. Boomer loves you."

"But I don't want him." I stated,plainly. "I was drunk. All we did was kiss. You're the only one I've given myself to." I probably sounded stupid,but this was the only chance I'd get with him.

Butch smirked,licking his lips slightly. "It still doesn't change anything between us."

It was my turn to smirk. "I didn't come here hoping to get back with you,Butch." I cocked my head to the side,and looked up flirtatiously at him,biting my lip slightly. Which I knew drove him crazy.

"Is that what you wanted?" The sexual tension was intense.

"No." He deadpanned,as he dropped his hands.

We stared at each other for a full minute,until the bell rang. School was over.

My phone vibrated.

**Buttercup:**_ yo,where are you?_

"I guess this is goodbye,huh?" I asked. _Not by a long shot._ A voice in my head said.

"I guess."

I turned and walked back to the building,feeling Butch's eyes on me as I moved.

I grabbed my books and was about to head out of the school building,when I heard my name being called.

My English teacher handed me a detention slip and walked away. I almost forgot about that stupid detention!

I rolled my eyes and angrily made my way to detention.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay,kind of a boring chapter,but hey! Butch and Bubbles are finally talking! I wonder how long it will take for them to get back together. Bubbles seems to have gotten over him slightly,and who knows about Butch!**

**Hey,I've got an idea. Next chapter should he Butch's POV. We need to know what he is thinking,am I right or what?**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. Just about 4 of you,but thanks anyway. Butch wins! So Bubbles will definitely end up with him,or will she? Mwahahahahha**

**Read and review,darlings!**

**Koolbeans**


	20. Chapter 20

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay,my loves. This story will be ending soon. I'm thinking chapter 25? I know,big shock. I'm sorry. But... The sequel is gonna be awesome! So you can't be sad okay? Promise?!**

**Okay,back to the story. Since the story is coming to an end soon anyway,I've decided to do the unforgivable... Yes,that's right... A time jump. *Gasp***

**Please don't hurt me... with your mean reviews :(**

***Takes deep breath***

**Proceed with caution.**

**(Months,months later)**

**_(Butch's POV)_**

I didn't know when it happened. When I started to miss her so much. She was a big part of my life even though I would never admit it.

I watched her as she made her way to her locker. It was currently lunch time,and the halls were pretty much deserted.

It had been months since I last spoke to her. The only thing I can remember every time I think of her is her fucking question. "Is that what you wanted?" She bit her lip too. Yes,it was what I wanted. I wanted her. I still did. But I couldn't say it. I just couldn't.

She opened her locker,and something fell out. She picked it up and I saw her smile sadly. She stuffed whatever it was into her messenger bag and grabbed a few books.

I saw her heading to the library. It was around exam time. College applications and shit,studying and trying to get into a good university.

I wasn't really focused on that. I didn't really care about college.

The lunch bell rang and many people started to crowd the halls to get to their classes.

I chewed my piece of gum slowly as I followed Bubbles.

I spotted her easily. Her long blonde hair stood out compared to Buttercup's jet black hair.

"Really Bubbles? Isn't that kind of far?" Buttercup asked as she read through some paper.

Bubbles shook her head. "No it's not,and besides-"

"Bullshit Bubs! You need to think this through!" Buttercup yelled and the librarian sent her a glare,which she happily returned.

Bubbles rolled her eyes,and stormed out of the library.

I guess it was my cue to leave too.

"Leaving so soon,meathead?" Buttercup yelled across the library. I turned to her,scowling. She smirked. I walked up to her table and sat down.

"You know,you're kind of a stalker." She said,picking at her nails. I growled.

"But you're lucky... Bubbles isn't really the best judge of character." I banged my fists onto the table and got up. So did she. She looked me right in the eye. "Drop the macho act,idiot. I'm trying to help you here. So I'd be a little nicer if I were you."

I raised an eyebrow and she just shrugged.

"Fine." I mumbled.

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

_"Really Bubbles? Isn't that kind of far?"_

So what? The sooner I leave this place the better.

I stared at the paper Buttercup had been looking at: Application form to one of the best universities in France.

I wanted to get away from here quick. I knew she wouldn't understand. Even I didn't understand why I still loved someone I knew I would never be with again. Someone I haven't spoken to in a long time.

I felt hot tears and blinked them away furiously. I wasn't going to waste any more tears on Butch.

I pulled my knees to my face and hugged myself. I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I called. Sarah walked in,a small smile on her face.

She sat near me on the bed. "Bubbles... I need to say something before you make up your mind about going."

I nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. I already made up my mind." She put a hand on my cheek,wiping away a tear I didn't even know had fallen.

"Bubbles,you can't run away forever." She smiled sadly as her eyes landed on something in my messenger bag at the foot of my bed. She slowly pulled it out and placed it in my hands.

It was a picture of Butch and I,to be more specific,it was _the_ picture of Butch and I. The one Asher had sent to me oh so long ago. I was leaning into Butch as he carried me to the nurse.

"I'm not running away,mom. I'm taking a break from all this." I said more to myself than to her. I needed to go. I just couldn't stay here knowing the man I love is literally 20 feet away from me every day and he hates me.

"Bubbles,whatever happened between you and-"

"Stop it! I don't want to think about that!"

"Bubbles!" Sarah called as I ran out of my room. I grabbed my keys and jumped into my car. Sarah had just reached the front door when I sped out of the driveway.

I drove fast,not really knowing where I was going. My tears clouded my vision and I was glad it was way past midnight. Not that many cars on the road.

I headed for the one place I knew I could be alone. One place only _he_ knew about.

I started to cry. My tears fell uncontrollably and I couldn't do anything about it.

I saw a car coming the opposite way and I swerved the car a little too roughly. I hit the tree at the side of the road hard.

After about a minute,I felt someone pull me out of the car. I was drifting in and out of consciousness,but somehow I knew this person. They felt familiar.

I saw his lips moving and I knew he was talking to me,but I just couldn't focus on what he was saying.

Right when the sweet sound of darkness started to call I mumbled out one word,"Butch."

**_(Butch's POV)_**

I watched as her body slowly rose and fell as she breathed. The room smelled like a hospital,but I guess that was expected since it _was_ a hospital room.

"Oh,Mr Jojo! Are you waiting for her to wake up?" A nurse asked as she walked into the room. I nodded and she smiled.

"Your girlfriend's really beautiful. Even with cuts on her face she's still gorgeous." The nurse was right,she was beautiful no matter what scars were on her face.

I ran my hands through my hair,thinking of the perfect way to tell her Bubbles wasn't my girlfriend.

"Thank you." A small soft voice suddenly said and I looked up and saw Bubbles slowly sitting up. The nurse helped her and Bubbles flashed her one of her trademark smiles.

"I'll go inform the doctor," the nurse said as she walked out of the room. The room remained quiet with only the beeping sound occasionally.

"How long have I been here?" She asked as she looks around.

"The whole night," I shrugged. "Were you drunk or something?" I asked and she glared at me. It soon turned into a small smile,almost a smirk.

"No... Thank you though. You didn't have to." She shrugged,looking me in the eye for the first time in months. She broke the eye contact first.

"I didn't know it was you. I would have done it for anyone."

I lied. No way in fucking hell would I do that kind of shit for anybody but Bubbles!

"Of course." She said,hiding her emotions through an expressionless face.

"Bubbles! Oh my God!" Her mom and dad ran into the room. Her mom pulled her into a hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that! Okay?" She asked and Bubbles nodded as tears fell. "I'm sorry."

I turned to walk out to leave them alone.

"Butch?" Bubbles called as I reached the door. I turned to her. So many emotions ran through her face in an instant,but she settled for a genuine smile,those she rarely gave people.

"Thank you." I nodded and closed the door behind me.

I walked down the hospital hallways.

I had been driving to her house. To tell her what and how I felt. About her leaving,about our relationship. It wasn't a coincidence that I was the one who helped her. I knew it was her the moment I saw the damn car.

When I saw her lifeless body in my arms as I rushed to my car,I said the few words I would never take back.

_"I love you,Bubbles."_

When she woke up I realised she hadn't heard me when I said it that time. Her smile was real,unreserved. Would I risk losing all that by telling her I still loved her? She was just starting to talk to me again.

I shook my head and stood still.

No. For now,just knowing she didn't hate me was good enough.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay,not my best chapter. Sorry,it's midnight. A girl's gotta sleep :)**

**Awesomeness1220: you're awesome! Love you!**

**Please read and review,**

**Koolbeans**


	21. Chapter 21

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**One Week Later**

**(Bubbles POV)**

I held my breath as I clicked on the 'send application' button on my laptop screen. It took about four seconds and then the words "Thankyou for your application. Please check your email regularly for our reply."

I jumped up off my bed and did a little dance. Finally! My university application to The university of France was finally gone! I know,it's a bit risky only applying to one university,but I'm a very optimistic person. I know I'll get accepted.

I check the time on my alarm clock. 2:53 AM.

My mouth opens slightly. It's _that_ late? Damn,I started this application about 5 hours ago!

I shrug and head to my bathroom. After brushing my teeth and changing into my pyjamas,I jump into bed and immediately fall asleep.

**...**

Townsville High. It's lunch time now and I'm walking through the deserted halls. Buttercup had asked me to join the group for lunch,but I had politely declined. I just wanted to be alone.

We only have a few weeks of the school year left,and the Graduation Dance. Basically,Townsville High decided to put the senior prom on our graduation day.

One of my books fall and I stop. I just stand there for a full minute before randomly bursting out into tears. I slump onto the floor against one locker and just cry,for no reason.

Everything I had been holding in for a whole week just came out all of a sudden. I pull my legs to my chest and hug myself as I realise the real reason I am crying.

No matter what I do,my feelings for Butch can't change. I still loved the bastard,but he had already moved on. Sarah was right. I was running away. From Butch and all my feelings. But now that the moments getting closer,I'm starting to have second thoughts.

Why couldn't I just get over him?

I sense someone heading my way and I try to silence my cries,but to no avail. The person sits next to me on the floor and sighs. My head is still down,so I don't know who it is.

I hug myself tighter. The person chuckles and a warm feeling washes over me. I find myself smiling a little,as I quickly glance at the person next to me. Butch.

He only stares at me,a small smile on his face.

He wipes away a tear with his thumb and holds up my chin,forcing me to look up at him.

He leans in slowly,or am I leaning in? I don't know,but right before our lips touch I pull away.

"Leave me alone Butch. A kiss means a lot to me,okay?" I fold my arms and glare at him. He rolls his eyes and gets up. "The fuck? Seriously kitten,you're fucking bi-polar or some shit!"

I jump up,forgetting that just a few minutes ago,I was crying like a baby. I poke his hard chest. "I'm not your kitten,and I don't appreciate that kind of language,pal!"

He scoffs. "Appreciate? Reality check,princess. Not everything is gonna work out for you."

"You don't have to tell me twice,idiot! You're fucking living proof that things don't always work out!" I started to walk away.

He grabbed my wrists and turned me around. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He's confused,I can tell. His green eyes stare into my blue ones,trying to figure me out,trying to find out what I mean.

I pull my wrists away and he lets go off me. It's then that I yell out those four cursed words.

"I still love you!" I freeze,realising what I've just done. Butch watches me closely,and I feel fresh hot tears about to fall. He doesn't love me. _He doesn't love me._ I'm so stupid.

I start to shake my head. "I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid." I say over and over again. I turn to run when Butch wraps me in his arms,pulling me close. His lips meet mine and I find myself leaning in.

He slowly pushes me to a nearby locker and kisses me more passionately than before. I wrap my hands around his neck,playing with the hair on the back of his head. He smirks against my lips and I smile.

He pulls away,takes my hand and leads me to the usual hangout,but instead of stopping we keep heading to the lovers fountain.

I shiver involuntarily as I see it. Butch senses and kisses my cheek. "I'm so sorry." Woah,that was _not_ Butch. He never apologises!

He smirks and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist as we lean against a wall surrounding the fountain.

His tongue finds its way in my mouth and mine finds itself in a battle for power.

"Butch," I moan out his name as he slowly lets me go. We look into each other's eyes as he puts his forehead to mine.

"I never stopped loving you." He says and I smile. I nod and give him a small kiss.

The bell rings and he sighs,but he doesn't let me go. "Butch we're gonna be late for class."

"Who cares?" He smirks.

"I do. And you should too if you wanna get into a good college. You don't wanna be in school forever,do you?"

He rolls his eyes and hugs me. "As long as you're with me,I don't give a fuck where I am."

My heart melts. In a few weeks,before graduation,I'd have known whether I was accepted into the university or not. If I wasn't,I wouldn't mind staying here with Butch now that I know he still loves me.

But if I do get accepted...

_What will I do?_

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yay! They're back together!**

**Read and review! And yes,in my story,universities respond in weeks,and people do get back together like that. Deal with it.**

**Review... Or else.**

**Koolbeans**


	22. Chapter 22

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Bubbles POV)**

"Can you believe what we have to study?!" Buttercup asked a little too loudly for a library. The librarian glared in her direction,but said nothing. She was used to Buttercup's random outbursts by now.

Our final exams were fast approaching,and the 'gang' had decided to start hanging out in the library,mostly because Blossom forced us to than because we really wanted to.

I smile as I take a bite out of my apple and go over my English notes. Blossom rolls her eyes at Buttercup and folds her arms. "It's not that much,you know. If you actually paid attention in your classes this year-"

"Why should I pay attention to my boring teachers when I already have colleges wanting to sign me up?" She said,but not meaning to boast. Buttercup has at least 6 universities offering her scholarships for their sports programs,and right now,she's basically just weighing her options.

Blossom rolled her eyes again and smiled slightly. "I can't believe we won't be able to see each other everyday." She glanced at Boomer who smiled when his eyes met hers.

As far as I knew,these two were kind of on an "it's complicated" status right now. Blossom still doesn't know about the Boomer-me thing,and I hope she never does. This was just a secret she wasn't going to be a part of.

"Boo-hoo," Butch mocked as he kissed my cheek suddenly. "Bubbles and I are staying here together. A shame you have to go to some fancy university,Blossy."

She glared at him and he laughed slightly. Buttercup looked my way but I refused to meet her gaze. I didn't want to explain anything to her.

"Bubbles,I thought you applied to one in France." Blossom said. I nodded,the lie I'd been practicing for days,rolling off my tongue with ease. "I did,but I decided I want to stay here,close to my family and... My boyfriend." I said with a blush.

Butch kissed me quickly and I heard the others moan in disgust jokingly.

The bell rang,signalling it was time for the next class. Blossom grabbed her books and headed to English,while Buttercup and I headed to the girls locker room for our gym class.

I stayed quiet as I changed into my outfit and tried my best to avoid Buttercup.

"When were you going to tell me you were staying?" She asked suddenly and I froze.

I forced myself to calm down and took a deep breath. "It was meant to be a surprise." I said with a forced laugh but she didn't buy it.

"You don't have to stay just because you and bitch are back together,you know." She smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not forcing myself to stay. I really want to." Before she could reply,the coach barked out orders for everyone to head to the gym immediately. I sent her an innocent smile and ran out of the room as quickly as I could.

I knew Buttercup wouldn't let it go,so I tried my best to be as far away as possible from her during the entire class.

"Hey Bubbles,wait up!" Boomer yelled as he ran up to me at the end of the day. I slammed my locker shut and waited.

He smiled when he reached me and we headed out the main door.

"Hey Boomer,what's up?" I asked as I made way for students who were trying to get on the buses.

"Nothing. I just wanted to walk with you." I hid my blush by looking away.

"Thanks,but if Butch-"

"We're just walking Bubbles. Nothing romantic about that,right?"

I nodded slowly as I thought about it. He was right,there was nothing wrong with walking together.

It was a good thing I hadn't driven to school today. People usually drove home,so very few people were actually on the roads walking today.

"So..." Boomer said after a while. I smiled at him. "Yes?" We locked eyes and my mind went blank. I couldn't think straight. After all that has happened,am I still attracted to him?

Buttercup hollered something behind us and we both turned around. She ran up to us and glared at me. "I've been calling you for a good five minutes." I put my hands up slowly. "Sorry,I couldn't hear you. It's kind of windy out here."

It was true. My sundress was moving violently in the wind,and I was doing my best to hold it still with one hand. I clutched my books tightly with the other.

As we walked on,my papers suddenly flew out of my folder. I dropped my other books immediately. "No! that's my English term paper!" If I didn't hand that in tomorrow,my teacher would fail me.

I ran after them,not caring about the weird looks strangers gave me.

I ran onto the road-without looking,I should add. A car beeped loudly,and I turned right in time to see the car speeding down the road. My feet stayed put and my life literally flashed before my eyes.

"Bubbles!" Boomer yelled as he pulled me out of the road and onto the sidewalk. He held me in a bear hug and asked if I was alright. I nodded pathetically as I looked up to see his face.

Fresh warm tears started to form in my eyes and I blinked them away. A tear fell,leaving a streak on my face. I tried to wipe it away,but Boomer held my arms tightly at my sides.

"You don't have to be brave around me. You can cry as much as you want to,Bubbles." I nodded and let the tears flow freely. "I nearly died." I sobbed out.

"Shh. It's okay now." Boomer wiped my tears away with his thumb. He titled my head slowly.

"Now hold on a second!" Buttercup yelled when she realised where this was going.

Boomer smiled as he searched my eyes. It was as if he was asking,"Can I kiss you,Bubbles?" I nodded. "Yes." I breathed out.

"Wait! C'mon we're in public-"

Buttercup's protests were cut off suddenly as Boomer gently planted his lips on mine. I smiled against his lips as he wrapped his hands around me.

"Not again." Buttercup muttered.

**_(Hours later) _**

Buttercup suddenly threw a pillow at the side of my head,and I looked up from my phone,a small smile on my face.

"What was that for?" I asked as her glare deepened.

"We're supposed to be writing our 10 page essays. You know,the ones due tomorrow?"

I had asked Buttercup to sleep over tonight,hoping that I would actually get some work done with someone else around. But I was mistaken.

My phone vibrated again and I sent an apologetic look to Buttercup,who only rolled her eyes. I mouthed a thank you to her as I opened Boomer's new text message.

**Boomer:**_ "How's the sleepover with the grouch?"_

Before I could reply,Buttercup snatched my phone away from me and read the text message. She quickly dialled his number,a string of curse words hot on her tongue. As soon as Boomer picked up,she listed out every curse word known to man,throwing in a few death threats here and there.

I could hear Boomer laughing in the background and it suddenly hit me that his laugh was starting to sound closer.

I got up and moved my curtains aside. Boomer was sitted casually at my window,and winked at me when he saw me. Buttercup growled lowly as she marched right up to the window. I tried to calm her down. If she started yelling,she would wake everybody up.

I let Boomer in and closed the window,putting the curtains in place.

"Boomer why are you here?" I asked with a smile. He held up some papers and I quickly realised that they were my English papers. I jumped up and hugged him. He kissed my cheek softly.

Buttercup intervened and pushed him aside slightly. "No more kissing. You two are supposed to be in relationships,with other people. _Remember_?" She whispered harshly.

Someone banged on my window loudly and I jumped up,startled. Buttercup cursed.

"Cover me,yeah?" I said flirtatiously to Boomer. He nodded and winked,placing his hands gently on my sides.

I moved the curtain slightly and saw Butch pacing slowly. I dropped the curtain back in place and mouthed to the others "Butch."

Boomer sighed and dropped his hands,moving back. I suddenly felt cold without his hands on me. I forced that feeling aside as I took a deep breath,moved the curtain fully this time and stared directly into fierce green eyes.

**(Butch's POV)**

Bubbles stared at me calmly through the window. Buttercup and Boomer behind her,sitted on the bed.

"Aren't you gonna let me in,Kitty?" I asked slowly and I saw her eyes open slightly as a blush crept up on her face. She quickly opened the window,and I stepped in to the warm room.

I glanced at Buttercup,who had a frown on her face. Boomer held one of Bubbles' toys in his hand as he watched me with a small smirk on his face.

Bubbles coughed slightly,and I turned back to her. "Butch,what are you doing here?" She motioned to the wall clock,which showed that it was way past midnight.

"I'm your boyfriend,Kitty. Aren't I allowed to visit you unannounced?" I saw her bite her lip as she looked away.

"It's way past midnight,Butch. I could've been sleeping." She replied,a frown on her perfect face.

"Then what's Boomer doing here?" My jealously was slowly slipping out,no matter how much I tried to hide it. I had followed the little asshole all the way here. And I had seen Bubbles' face when she saw him. Did she still like him?

"Dude! You followed me?" Boomer laughed. Bubbles put her hand on mine. "Butch,we can't have this conversation every time you see me with Boomer. I love you,okay?" She said slowly as she looked up at me.

"I'm not cheating on you. I wouldn't do that." She said over and over again.

She smiled up at me and for the first time since I had fallen in love with her,I saw a dullness in her eyes.

Her eyes usually held love and happiness every time they looked into mine. But now,they didn't shine for me anymore. The love she felt for me was slowly starting to disappear.

Right before my eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay,sorry if this chapter was kinda weird,like Butch's POV. Tf,Koolbeans? Yeah I know. I'm kinda crazy these days.**

**Anyway,I know this chapter was short and stuff,but hey! Twists are always good right? I mean,who expected Bubbles to go back to Boomer? No-one,right? **

**But Butchubbles fans,do not fear. That was just a moment of weakness for Bubbles. She always ends up with Butch. Or does she? **

**Read and review for a faster update!**

**A little bit of self advertising never hurt anyone: please check out my new story 'Trapped' and vote on my poll who Bubbles' leading man should be in the story. You have to read it first to answer the poll. Please and thankyou.**

**Love Koolbeans xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**I wrote this chapter before reading the reviews,so uh yeah...**

**you're gonna hate me for this.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

I took a deep breath as the girls held me by my legs. "It'll be fun,Bubbles! Everyone wants to be at the top of the pyramid." Robin had said a few days ago. Stupidly,I had listened.

I glanced towards the bleachers and spotted Butch. I sent him a wave and turned back.

"Ready,set,go!" Robin yelled a few good feet away. She smirked devilishly as she saw the fear in my eyes. Sure,I had been the top of the pyramid a couple of times. But Robin always had something up her sleeve. She couldn't be trusted.

Without warning,the two girls who were holding my legs let go. My eyes widened slightly as I found myself on the hard ground in a matter of seconds. In an uncomfortable position,I might add.

I bit my lip furiously as I finally felt the pain coming from my ankle.

Just perfect.

Buttercup,who had been warming up with the soccer team,ran up to me. She helped me stand and I saw the huge smirk on Robin's face. She quickly hid it once Buttercup looked her way.

"OMG! Are you okay,Bubbles?" She asked,faking concern. I forced a smile.

"Yeah. It was my fault. I should've been more attentive."

Buttercup growled lowly beside me.

I started to limp away before she could beat Robin to a pulp.

We headed for the parking lot. Everyone had already left school. It would be dark soon.

Butch met us at his car.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I knew what she wasn't asking me about my leg. She was talking about Butch.

I had been avoiding him for a couple of days,to let him cool off. I had been excited during lunch when he told me he would come to my practice and wait for me.

"I will." I said,sending her my brightest smile.

She helped me into Butch's car,and only walked away after the car had left the school grounds.

I coughed awkwardly as a silence settled in the car.

He held the steering wheel tight as he drove faster and faster. "Are you okay?" I asked slowly. His eyes widened slightly,and he reduced the speed.

"You can tell me what's bothering you,you know?" I pried.

He chuckled lowly and cast me a sideways glance. "I doubt that."

"People in relationships talk about their problems,not keep them bottled up inside." I said,not realising how angry I was making him.

"Then tell me the truth Bubbles!" He yelled out suddenly. "Tell me what really happened that night Boomer was in your room."

I opened my mouth but no words came out. What was there to say? Yes,after everything that has happened to us,I might like Boomer? I feel happier with him? No,I couldn't say that to him.

I closed my mouth and looked out the window.

"You're the one I love." I mumbled as tears started to form. I blinked them away. Butch didn't like it when I cried a lot,that's why I usually kept my feelings hidden away from him.

_"You don't have to be brave around me. You can cry as much as you want to,Bubbles."_

I sigh as I lean my head against the cool window.

**_(Butch's POV)_**

She's quiet. I glance at her. She hasn't moved her position since the last time I looked her way.

Her head is against the window,and I can't tell whether she's sleeping or not.

Her body slowly rises and falls. She's fast asleep.

Her phone vibrates and I do my best to get it quickly,without waking her up.

It's a text from Boomer. I scowl. That little-

Another text,this time from Blossom.

I quickly open her phone and go straight to Boomer's message.

**Boomer:** _Hey,Bubbles. Buttercup told me what happened. Are you alright?_

I roll my eyes. I go through their entire conversations quickly.

Boomer's been trying to steal Bubbles away from me for a long time! And she was slowly starting to fall for it.

I smirk as an idea comes to mind. I type up a quick text.

**Bubbles:** _Can you please stop texting me?_

He replies almost immediately.

**Boomer: **_Bubbles,we're not doing anything wrong._

**Bubbles:**_ I have a boyfriend!_

**Boomer:** _One you're not happy with?_

Asshole. I looked at Bubbles again. Why wasn't she happy with me?

**Bubbles:**_ I love him! Do you know what that is?_

**Boomer:** _Bubbles,please..._

**Bubbles:** _I_ _forgot_. _Players_ _don't_ _really_ _need_ _to_ _love_ _others_ _to_ _fuck_ _them_.

I had to calm down. If I kept talking more like me instead of Bubbles,Boomer would sense something.

**Boomer****:**_ Bubbles,you can't be serious_.

**Bubbles:** _I am. I hate you._

I sent the last message and blocked his number,deleting their messages in the process.

I opened up Blossom's text.

**Blossom:** _Are you okay,Bubbles?_

I lock her phone and put it back where I found it.

I arrive at Bubbles' house a few minutes later.

I shake her gently and she slowly opens her eyes. She looks up at me. Her eyes are puffy from crying.

"Thank you." She says and starts to get out. She yells out in pain as her leg makes contact with the ground.

I come out and help her stand. "I think I'll stay off my feet for a few days." She says awkwardly as she grabs her stuff.

"Need help getting to your room?" She smiles at me. "I'll manage."

I nod and watch her enter the house.

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

"Bubbles,darling,I brought you some more ice." Sarah said as she entered my room. I mumbled a thank you as she slowly lifted my leg and placed the ice,before putting it down.

"Well,the good news is that you're a fast healer. Give it a day or two. The doctor says you should rest up." She looks at me,a worried look on her face.

"That's good." I shrug. I avoid eye contact.

She picks up my phone and places it in my hands. "Is there someone you need to talk to?"

I look up at her and shake my head. "No,there isn't. Why?"

She smirks. "Just a feeling." She looks around. "You should rest." She smiles at me one last time,before heading for the door.

I unlock my phone and go to my text messages. I must've accidentally deleted all of Boomer's text messages.

I rub my eyes lazily and stifle a yawn.

I struggle to keep my eyes open.

**_(Butch's POV)_**

Boomer entered the house well after midnight,and Brick definitely had something to say about it.

He shrugged and headed for his bedroom. Brick turned to me.

"The fuck's wrong with him?" I shrug and lean into the couch more. "Who cares?"

Brick smirks and heads to his own room. "Must be some girl drama." He says before disappearing.

I get up and head for Boomer's room. I don't bother knocking.

He's on the floor,leaning against the bed,his phone in his hand.

"What's up Boomer? Another one of your girlfriends dump you?" I chuckle,trying to lighten the mood. He looks up at me,his eyes hard. I stop laughing and say goodnight. I close the door tightly behind me.

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

I rub my eyes slowly as I wake up. I sit up in my bed and look around. The curtains are tightly drawn,not letting any light through.

My phone rings and I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey,Kitten." Butch. I bite my lip. Normally I would feel happy to get a good morning call,but lately...

"Do you need a ride to school?" He asks. "I don't think I'll be able to make it to school today."

He scoffs and I can tell he's rolling his eyes.

"You're tough,babe. Pick you up soon."

Before I can respond,he hangs up. I yell out a few choice words into my pillow,before finally cooling down. Butch isn't the boss of me!

He arrives about 15 minutes later,and calls again. "You ready?"

"No." I hang up. A few minutes later,I can hear him coming up the stairs. He knocks on my door before barging in anyway.

"Kitten-"

"Bubbles." I say coolly. He stares me right in the eye,and for a minute he looks like he's been caught or something.

"Bubbles. You aren't just gonna sit here all day,right?"

"That's the plan." He scowls deeply before plopping down on my bed. He plants a rough,demanding kiss on my lips. I pull away. "What was that for?" He shrugs. "A gift."

He laughs slightly and kisses me again,softly this time. I kiss him back,but I'm not really putting in any effort. Our kisses are... Dull.

He ruffles my hair and makes himself comfortable on the bed. "What are we watching?" He motions towards the TV.

I smile,but for some reason,I feel unnatural.

**_(Days later)_**

"Our final exams are just three days away!" Buttercup yells out happily with her mouth full. Blossom laughs and passes her a napkin.

I giggle as I finish taking down my notes. "We're almost done with school!" I say,excited.

Everyone at the table has a casual grin on their faces. Everyone except Boomer,that is. He's sitted quietly as he doodles. Buttercup shakes her head slowly,signalling that now wasn't the time to talk.

The lunch bell rings eventually and I follow Buttercup outside.

"When was the last time you spoke to Boomer?" She asks immediately when we're away from listeners. I shrug. "A couple of days ago,I guess. Why?"

"He's been in a foul mood lately. I thought he might have told you about it." I shake my head. "He's been ignoring me for almost a week!" I remind her. She nods slowly. "Did you have a fight?"

"No." Then what was Boomer's problem?

The warning bell rings again and we head our separate ways. I run into Art class late. The teacher hands me a detention slip.

I take my seat next to Boomer at the back.

"Hey,are you okay?" I ask him. He doesn't respond,but his grip on his pencil hardens. I swallow hard. I know Boomer wouldn't hit me,but then again... You never really know.

I spend the rest of the class,tense as hell.

I head to detention after school,like the good student I am. Boomer is the only other person there. Oh shit.

The teacher steps out after warning us that if either of us spoke,we would be in detention until our parents believed we had gone missing.

There's an uncomfortable silence,until I can't handle it anymore.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask from a couple of seats behind him. He turns and glares at me. I let out a little yelp.

Boomer turned fully and got up. I got up too,for fear of my life,and moved to the furthest corner of the room. How stupid.

He grabbed my arms and held them down. He pinned me against the wall. "You act like you don't know." He chuckles darkly.

"Boomer,you're scaring me." I whisper,as I start to feel stupid tears in my eyes.

"Good." He whispers back,an inch from my ear. When he pulls back,I see moist in his eyes. He stares into mine and I can read a million emotions in the space of a few seconds.

"How could you?" He asked,holding my hands firmly. I shook my head. What was he talking about?

"Boomer,what are you saying? I didn't do anything!" I try to push him away.

"You told me you hated me,remember? Even after you know how much you mean to me."

My eyes widened slightly. "I never said that." He shakes his head and suddenly wraps me in a huge hug.

He whispers in my ear. "It doesn't matter how much you push me away. I'll always be here for you." He wipes a tear from my eye and its only then that I realise I'm crying. So hard,I can barely see.

He kisses my forehead and I think I hear him say "I love you so much," but I'm not sure.

I wrap my arms around his waist and cry into his shirt. "Why would I hate you?" I ask him. He hugs me tighter. "Because I'm a player." He says,with a slight hint of disgust.

I pull away from him and look up at him. "I've never thought of you as a player." He smiles and pushes me gently towards the wall. "Then why did you call me one?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say again. Boomer placed his forehead onto mine.

"Tell me the truth." Those words remind me of someone. Someone important.

My eyes open slightly. "Do you still have the messages?" I ask. He nods and pulls out his phone.

I slowly read the texts and look at the time of delivery carefully. I turn to Boomer and we realise it at the same time.

"Butch."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay,not my best ending. Needed more fluff or something. **

**And I'm sorry if you'll hate me after reading this chapter! :(**

**Butch! You stupid idiot! Now Bubbles is gonna leave you for sure!**

**Read and review,my loves!**

**Koolbeans xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**We're almost done y'all :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Bubbles POV)**

I gripped Boomer's phone tighter as we drove faster towards his house.

"Bubbles,are you alright?" Boomer asked concerned as he slowed down a bit.

Tears fell freely and blurred my vision,but I nodded repeatedly. I couldn't speak at all. Butch was the reason Boomer had been ignoring me all this time. Yes,it might sound petty,but my friendship with Boomer means a lot to me.

We parked at this double storey and got out.

Boomer grabbed my hand softly and kissed my forehead. "You don't have to do this,you know."

I pulled my hand away and smiled sadly. "Yeah,I kinda do."

I took a deep breath and followed Boomer inside.

Brick was sleeping calmly on the couch and I couldn't help but smile softly. Were these guys just blessed with ridiculous good looks? They even make sleeping look hot.

Boomer pointed upstairs and whispered, "Butch's room is upstairs. Good luck. I'll be down here if you need me."

I hugged him quickly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." I mumbled and looked into his eyes.

I couldn't read his expression and I felt like crying even more.

We both knew that Butch had a way of always reeling me back in. We both knew there was never going to be an 'us'.

I hugged him again and started walking up the stairs.

**(Butch's POV)**

Someone knocked lightly on my door and threw my pillow at the door. Brick was sleeping downstairs so it couldn't be him. It was probably Boomer,and I didn't really want to see that asshole. I might end up breaking his neck.

The door opened slowly and I turned to glare at Boomer. But It wasn't Boomer standing there.

Bubbles closed the door slowly and just stood there looking at me. Tears were flowing from her eyes.

I got up to hug her but she pushed me away and glared at me.

"How could you,Butch?" She asked repeatedly. I looked at her hand and saw Boomer's phone.

I winced slightly.

"Kitten-"

"I thought you trusted me! So why did you do this?!" She dropped to the floor and cried softy.

I knelt down and hugged her,rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Because I thought you were going to end up with him." I whispered in her ear. She froze slightly and looked up at me.

"I already told you,Butch. You're the one I love,not Boomer." She blushed and looked away.

I held her face gently and turned it towards me. I planted a soft kiss on her lips. At first she didn't respond,but after a minute she deepened the kiss,wrapping her hands around me.

**(Bubbles POV)**

When I kissed Butch back I almost felt like kicking myself in the ovaries.

I knew deep in my heart that Boomer's place in my heart was almost as big as Butch's. I also knew that I couldn't stay in Townsville any longer.

My heart just couldn't take it any more.

Butch pulled away slightly and placed his forehead onto mine.

I wiped my tears away and smiled up at him. "I guess I overreacted,huh?"

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Not really. I was expecting you to slap me or something." He lifted me up and wrapped his hands around me.

"I'm sorry,Kitten." He mumbled and blushed slightly.

**_(A few hours later)_**

A loud knock was heard from the door and I kissed Butch goodbye and rushed downstairs.

"Buttercup!" I yelled as I hugged her. She hugged me back. When she pulled away,she glared at Butch who was at the top of the stairs.

They locked eyes but neither said a word. She turned to Boomer who stood by the door and winced slightly.

"Let's go," she mumbled as she pulled my hand. I waved to Brick who was watching TV on the couch and smiled at Boomer,who didn't even glance at me.

When we were a safe distance away from the JoJo household,Buttercup finally spoke.

"What the hell were you doing there?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Butch and I were just talking. About us,about everything."

"So,you're back together now? And what about Boomer? What is he to you now?"

I didn't have an answer to her questions,so I looked out the window instead.

She sighed softly, "let's have one of our usual sleepovers. 'Cause after tonight,I doubt we'll ever be able to hang out like we used to."

She was right. Final exams are in three days and after that,preparations for our graduation prom will begin. The gang will barely get anytime together.

I nodded. "Let's do it!" I laughed lightly and Buttercup chuckled.

We arrived at her house and found Blossom waiting on the front steps.

Buttercup whispered next to me, "Can't be a sleepover without Blossy,can it?"

I nodded and smiled at Blossom. She got up and hugged me.

"Let's make this the best sleepover ever!" She said hugging the both of us tightly.

**_(Three days later)_**

"Okay,time's up students!" The teacher yelled after a painful three hours. I signed in relief as I placed my pencil on my table.

I looked across the room and spotted Buttercup standing on her desk and dancing. I laughed.

Someone threw a note on my table.

_"Meet me at our usual spot."_

I smiled as I read the beautiful cursive handwriting. I folded the note and placed it in my messenger bag.

I got up and headed to my locker. Brick was standing next to it,looking uncomfortable as a bunch of girls openly stared at him.

"Of all the Jojo's,I never expected you to hate the attention." I laughed as I opened my locker.

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"What's up?" I asked,closing my locker. He had a note in his hand that he was gripping tightly.

"Woah,calm down Brick. Now,why don't you let go of the paper,nice and easy." I said,like I was speaking to a child.

He rolled his eyes and gave me the note. "What d'ya think?" He asked,hopeful.

_"BC,will you be my girlfriend?"_

I squealed loudly and many people turned to us. I blushed in embarrassment.

"I can't believe it! You're finally gonna ask her out? Do you know how long she's waited?" I whispered and then realised I probably should have kept the last bit to myself.

He smiled childishly and looked at me. "Thanks Bubbles."

"Woah,wait a second Brick. Yeah,a note is romantic,but if you really wanna make it special,ask her in person. She's a forward kind of girl,and I just know her expression will be priceless."

He smiled widely and pulled me into a quick hug. "You should consider working in this kind of field." He laughed.

"With the way my own relationships are going? I highly doubt that." I smiled. I watched him walk away and couldn't hide my excitement any longer. I ran out of the building and rushed to the usual spot.

Butch was waiting for me and I ran up and hugged him,accidentally dropping him to the floor.

"Why are you so excited,Kitten?"

"Buttercup and Brick are finally gonna be official!" I said. "I'm so happy for them!"

Butch sat up and pushed my curls behind. "You seem way too happy about other people's relationships. How about being happy about your own,Kitten?" He joked and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course," I kissed him deeply and he held the back of my head,pulling me closer.

"So,I've been meaning to ask you..." Butch started and then stopped,smirking widely.

"What? You always do that!" I laughed. I was still on top of him.

"Why you be my prom date?" He asked suddenly,blushing slightly. I kissed him quickly.

"Of course Butch. I love you." The last bit slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"I know,Kitten." He mumbled.

Not once,had he ever said it back.

**_(A few hours later)_**

"Mama, I'm home!" I yelled,excitedly as I closed the front door.

"Oh,Bubbles. You look happy today." Dad said as he and Mom walked down the steps.

"I am! I wrote my last exam and I'm going to prom!" I said,excited.

Mom and Dad looked at each other,but said nothing.

"That's good honey." Mom said as she hugged me tightly.

"Well,I'm gonna take a nice long,well deserved bath!" I practically skipped up the steps.

I stepped into the warm water and I felt all my troubles melt away.

My mind wandered to Butch and I smiled slightly. I loved him,that was a fact. But would it kill him to say it back?

Buttercup and Brick came to mind and my smile widened. I would have to call Brick later to ask him how it went.

Blossom's pink eyes appeared next and I bit my lip in shame. Blossom had done nothing but be the best friend I could ask for,and what did I do? Sneak around with her boyfriend.

Boomer was the last person I thought about during my bath. What was I going to do about Boomer and I? Was he mad at me for not fighting harder? Was I giving up too easily?

These questions plagued my mind so much that it started to hurt. Yeah,bath time was over.

I got out and wrapped a towel around my body and my hair.

I stepped out into the bedroom and stood at my closet,searching for my pyjamas.

I heard a knock at the door and opened it slightly.

"Mom?" I asked when Sarah stepped in. She had an envelope in her hand and her smile was sad.

"Bubbles,this came in the mail for you." She handed me a crisp white envelope with beautiful cursive writing on it. My eyes opened slightly.

"Mom,these aren't due for another week!" I said,confused. "The University Of France" was what was written on the envelope.

"I know. But with your GPA and all those extra credit classes you've taken,I had no choice but to pull some strings and let them send your letter a week earlier."

I opened the letter slowly,holding my breath.

"We are proud to inform you that-"

My reading was cut off by Mom's screaming. She pulled me into a huge hug. "Bubbles,you've been accepted!"

I laughed with her and hugged my letter. I would have to frame this.

I was finally going to leave Townsville! I knew it was for the better,that's why I had never cancelled my application in the first place. I couldn't tell anyone,not even Buttercup.

Lying to my friends was wrong,but I didn't really have a choice. I had to do this. For them. For _myself_.

When the time came,I would need to leave.

As I went to bed that night,one question kept ringing in my head:

_"When the time came,would I really be able to say goodbye?"_

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**OMG! 'Bubbles Senior Year' is almost done! I'm so excited,are you?**

**One more chapter and then we're done... You know,until the sequel.**

**Please read and review for the last time,because there's only one more update left and then the END!**

**Read and review guys,**

**See you soon**

**Koolbeans :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is my longest chapter. Even I don't believe it.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Bubbles POV)**

"Bubbles!" Buttercup yelled as she threw a chip at my head. I looked up from my phone and glared at her.

"What?!" I half yelled. We were in the library,trying to plan the perfect Graduation.

"What do you mean 'what'? You've been spacing out!" Buttercup said as she angrily flipped through a fashion magazine.

"Buttercup,calm down. You know Bubbles has a lot on her plate." Blossom offered,trying to ease the tension.

She was right. These last few days of school are gonna be pretty crazy. I have cheerleading practice for the big Graduation game,I'm on the decorating committee,I have to hire the best DJ and bands for the dance,I need to learn how to dance,I have to find the perfect dress,and on top of that I have to make time for Butch. Life sure is crazy.

"Yeah,I guess." Buttercup said,finally calming down.

The lunch bell rang and the three of us got up.

"So,we're still on for after school,right?" Blossom asked,grabbing her stuff. We need to go shopping to find our dresses.

Buttercup and I nodded,and then we all went our separate ways.

**(Blossom's POV)**

I headed for the debate room,which I knew was gonna be empty. Seniors didn't have any classes anymore,so most of them didn't bother coming to school,unless it was to help with the preparations and to practice.

I needed to practice my Valedictorian Speech. I was still a bit rusty and I wanted it to sound prefect.

I opened the door slightly,and just as I expected,there was no one around. I smiled slightly and closed the door behind me.

I pulled out my notebook and opened it to the right page.

There,written in Pink ink,was my speech. My pride and joy. Okay,maybe I sound crazy,but I really worked long and hard for this,and I wanted it to be memorable. Something my fellow students will leave Townsville High with. Something that they will remember me by.

I smiled confidently and practiced like my life depended on it.

**(Buttercup's POV)**

I slammed my locker shut just as I felt hands wrap around my waist.

I turned around quickly and found myself face to face with Brick. He smirked as he planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

Brick asked me out not too long ago,and I had replied with my usual sass," Then what do you call what we've been doing the past couple of months?"

I punched Brick's arm lightly as I smiled up at him. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? Sneaking up on my like that?" I asked as I gave him a cheeky smile.

Brick rolled his eyes and let go of me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to wear matching colours to the prom." Brick chewed his gum sexily and I tried to hide my blush.

I started to head out to the main doors but stopped,looked over my shoulder and laughed. "You're gay,Brick Jojo."

He walked up to me and whispered devilishly in my ear, "I think we both know that's not true."

I blushed as red as a tomato.

**(Boomer's POV)**

"Can you believe we only have a few more days until we graduate?" Blossom asked from beside me after school as we headed for my car.

"Yeah..." I mumbled as I searched my pockets for my keys.

Blossom stopped talking and stared at me. "What?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and walked ahead of me.

She stopped and turned around,a glare on her face. "I've been waiting for a long time for you to ask me to the graduation prom,Boomer. But it seems like you just don't want to go with me. Call me when you finally decide on our future!" She yelled and walked in another direction.

What the fuck just happened? This is why I hate stupid,clingy girlfriends.

I stepped into my car,slammed the door shut and drove out of the fucking school.

**(Brick's POV)**

I slammed my locker shut as I made my way to the main doors.

Blossom bumped into me on my way out and mumbled an apology. She looked like she had been crying.

"Uh,hey. You okay?" I asked her. She said nothing for a full minute,before mumbling "I don't think Boomer loves me,anymore."

I didn't know what to say. I knew my brothers more than anyone else,and I could tell when a girl caught their attention. Boomer may be known as the school's playboy,but that little asshole's actually a hopeless romantic.

Unfortunately,Boomer was in love with the one girl who could never have. Bubbles. She sure was something.

Blossom sniffed,and I was brought back to reality. How could I tell her Boomer doesn't think of her like that anymore?

I reached my hand out and placed it on her shoulder. "You're just overreacting." I said,with a small smile. Boomer wouldn't hurt someone on purpose,what ever happened between them would probably just blow over.

Blossom looked up at me and laughed slightly. "Thanks." She hugged me and I didn't have a choice but to hug her back.

She pulled away slightly,and her lips were only a few inches away from mine.

She closed her eyes slowly and started to lean in. My eyes caught a quick movement behind Blossom,and they widened in shock.

There,right behind Blossom,was a very angry Buttercup.

_Oh shit._

**(Butch's POV)**

"Butch! It's three in the morning. What are you doing here?" Bubbles asked me as she stepped outside to let me in through the window.

I kissed her on the cheek quickly and looked around her room. She looked like she was moving house or something.

"What's with the suitcases?" I asked,as I picked up a hot pink bra and smirked.

She ripped it out of my hands,and playfully glared at me.

"Keep your hands to yourself,will ya?" She chuckled lowly. "But if you must know,I'm giving some of this stuff to charity."

I looked her up and down. Her hair was tied in a messy bun and she wore nothing but a white oversized tee that reached her mid thigh,with the words "Kiss me,you idiot" in giant letters.

I took that as an invitation.

"I'm too old for some of this stuff any-"

Before she could finish,I pulled her into my arms and kissed her.

**(Bubbles POV)**

Butch took me by surprise when he kissed me,but my body immediately melted into his as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He laid me on the bed and just as he was about to pull my shirt over my head,my phone rang,blasting "Bitch Better Have My Money" by Rihanna.

I laughed awkwardly as I pulled myself away from Butch and his kisses.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey,Bubs. It's me." Buttercup said,and if I didn't know any better,I would say she was crying.

"What's up?" I asked. She let out a sound from the back of her throat,and I knew she had caught the hidden meaning behind my question. What I was really asking her was, "Why haven't you returned any of my calls or texts today?" "Why does Brick keep texting me asking what he has to do to make it better?"

"I hate boys. Legit." She mumbled and I smiled sadly.

"Buttercup,c'mon. You don't mean that. Now tell me what happened." I tried to sound casual,but I couldn't because Butch kept distracting me by nibbling on my ear.

"Stop it!" I whispered to Butch who only laughed loudly. "What? Am I distracting you?" He kissed my cheek and rolled away from me,lying on his back.

Buttercup cursed lowly from the other end of the line. "Am I interrupting shit?" I could tell she was still trying to sound angry,but was failing miserably.

"Not at all,why?" I replied,swatting Butch's hand away as it landed on my butt.

"I'll talk to you later,Bubs. Use protection." She chuckled before hanging up.

I turned to Butch and kicked him off my bed. I pushed him towards the window. "It's time for you to leave,Butch." I placed her hands on my hips and pursed my lips.

He laughed and kissed me again,making me forget why I was even mad at him.

"Butch,I can't." I said,when I knew that if I didn't stop,I wouldn't be able to control our actions later.

He pulled away and smirked. "Fine,I'll leave."

He sat at the window and turned to me. He placed a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"I love you,Butch." I blurted out as he put one foot out the window.

He smiled and kissed my eyelids.

And just like that,he was gone.

**_(A Few Days Later)_**

"OMG! We're finally graduating!" Blossom yelled as she did a little dance. Valedictorian got some moves on her.

"I know!" I said happily,as I banged my locker shut. For the last time ever.

I fixed my robe subconsciously and locked hands with Blossom. "This is so awesome!" We both laughed as we headed to the football field,where the marching band and the entire student body and our parents were waiting for us seniors.

I spotted Buttercup stepping out of the girls bathroom and ran up to her. "Why the hell have you been hiding yourself these past couple of days?" I didn't give her a chance to respond before I pulled her into a huge hug.

"We're graduating!" She chuckled and pushed me away slightly. "Yeah,I guess we are."

She looked behind me and spotted Blossom.

"Oh,hey." She said,smiling a little. Blossom pulled her into a huge hug and looked her right in the eye.

"I'm sorry,for everything."

I didn't know what they were talking about,but if it was important they'd probably tell me themselves.

We locked hands and stepped outside the huge double doors.

"And so,I would like to thank my fellow students for the best year ever!" Blossom ended her speech with a bang,and all the seniors jumped up and clapped loudly as she walked off the stage.

I wiped a few tears away from my eyes as Buttercup bumped me lightly. "We're done,girl." She smiled.

I turned back and looked at the school. Townsville High. I would miss this place. Especially the people.

"Time to get ready for Prom!" Blossom yelled,and the whole gang laughed.

**(Butch's POV)**

"You look nervous." Brick stated as he leaned in my doorway. He was dressed in a black suit,complete with a red tie. And his snapback.

I chuckled lowly as I grabbed my phone and shoved it into my pocket.

"Not nervous. Uncertain." I said with a shrug.

"Why? She's staying isn't she?" Brick asked,his red eyes following my every move.

"Look,I'd like to sit here and have a little gossip session. But I've got to pick up Bubbles. Later bro!" I called,running down the stairs and out the door.

Brick may have a point,though. She said she was staying,so why do I feel like something's gonna happen?

I shook the feeling aside as I drove out of my driveway.

**(Bubbles POV)**

I did a little twirl as I heard Sarah,Blossom and Buttercup sigh in approval.

My skin tight beautiful Green ball gown made me blush a little. Yeah,I've worn way more revealing clothes,but I've never felt this way. Butch made me feel things I never thought I would feel.

Buttercup nodded in approval as she threw my purse in my direction.

"Green suits you best." She had stated as we shopped for our outfits. And she was right.

Her tight black dress make her snowy skin glow,and she had curled her jet black hair to make her look even more beautiful than ever. She slid into her heels and waved slightly as she said goodbye.

Brick had asked me if it was alright for him to pick Buttercup up from my house. Buttercup's parents had found out about their relationship,and it's safe to say they don't necessarily like Brick. At all.

Blossom applied some lip gloss and curled her own hair. "I still find it pretty weird that they would let Buttercup date Ace instead of Brick. And let's not forget Ace is 27,and has been to jail way more times than anyone can keep record."

Sarah laughed slightly. "Sometimes,parents are crazy like that. Don't stay out too late." Sarah warned as she closed my bedroom door behind her.

My phone vibrated and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered as I fixed my makeup.

"Are you ready?" Butch's deep voice replied.

"Yeah,we are." I said and smiled as I heard the front door open.

"Oh,hello Butch." Sarah said from downstairs.

I hang up and grabbed my stuff. "Sorry for third-wheeling tonight. Boomer won't answer any of my calls." Blossom said and wiped a little tear from her eye.

I smiled at her and held her hand. "What are best friends for?"

The atmosphere was crazy as we stepped into the huge gym that had been decorated especially for tonight.

"Principal Phillips sure went all out this year for senior prom." Blossom commented as she looked around. I nodded slowly and squinted my eyes slightly as the disco lights blinded my vision.

"Oh,there's Boomer!" Blossom said and walked away.

I turned to Butch,who had been quiet the whole car ride. "What's wrong?" I asked as I pulled him towards a table.

"Nothing. You look good tonight,by the way." Butch said,looking away.

I folded my arms,playfully. "The Butch Jojo,paying 'little Ol' me' a compliment? I must be dreaming." I laughed and saw him smirk.

"Don't let it get to your head,kitten." He said,looking around. He seemed uncomfortable.

"We can leave,if you want." I shrugged,trying to hide my sadness. It's Senior Prom! I've been dreaming of this day since forever!

"No. I'll survive." He hit my arm lightly and walked away. _What was up with him?_

"Trouble?" A voice asked behind me.

"If only I knew." I said as I grabbed a plastic cup from Buttercup. She sipped hers quietly as she looked around.

"You know,maybe he's finally starting to realise what he's getting himself into." She said,watching him as he exited the gym.

"What do you..." I was afraid to ask. Butch and pretty much everyone else believed I was staying in Townsville. Did she mean he was regretting my 'decision' to stay?

"Brick told me-" she stopped herself short,shook her head,and faked a smile. "Never mind. It's probably nothing." She hugged me quickly and walked away as Robin approached me.

"Relax,I'm not going to attack. This time,anyway." She laughed lightly as I tensed up slightly.

"What do you want?" I asked,glaring at her.

"To call a truce. It's our senior prom. Let's not end this year fighting."

Believe it or not,Robin and I were actually the best of friends. Before high school and boys came into the picture,Robin was awesome.

"Fine. Truce." I smiled at her and she surprised me by hugging me tightly.

"You lucky bitch." She whispered in my ear and laughed.

I followed her eye and realised she was staring at Butch,who was standing near the door,talking to Brick.

_When did he get back?_

Senior Prom was perfect,everything I ever dreamed it would be.

"It's time to announce the King and Queen of Senior Prom." A student in charge of the ballots announced as the night drew to a close.

I bit my lip slightly from our table and Butch chuckled lightly beside me. He held my shaking hand under the table.

"I'm sure you're the prom queen,kitten."

I smiled at him. "Please tell me they're not gonna start making out in front of us." Buttercup mumbled jokingly and our whole table laughed.

Boomer shifted slightly. Blossom sat next to him and held his hand. She mumbled something inaudibly and Boomer looked up at me,meeting my gaze.

I honestly can't tell you if I smiled or not,but Boomer stared at me for a few seconds before turning his attention back to the stage.

"Our beautiful queen tonight is..."

I crossed my fingers like a little child. Sue me,I've wanted to be prom queen since I was like four.

"Bubbles!" Everybody cheered as I was led to the stage to receive my crown.

"Our handsome king tonight is..."

It was silent again and it felt like forever.

"Boomer!"

_Kill me now._

He came up the stage and humbly accepted his crown. We made eye contact for a few seconds and then turned to face the crowd as they cheered loudly for us.

We walked off the stage hand in hand as many people surrounded us,congratulating us.

After a few minutes,a slow song started to play,and everybody paired up with their dates.

"Well,I better go find Butch." I said pathetically,trying to walk away.

Boomer hadn't let go of my hand since we got off the stage. He held my hand tightly as I tried to break free.

"We're prom king and queen. You owe me at least one dance." He whispered seductively,as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

We swayed slowly to the music as my blush depended. I tried not to look up at him,but was failing. Miserably.

He chuckled lowly and used his hand to tilt my chin,so that I was staring him right in the eye.

"Are you nervous?" He smirked,even though he knew the answer.

"You never asked me about what happened in Butch's room. How come?" I replied instead. He rolled his eyes.

"I figured it was none of my business. Besides,it doesn't matter. I'll fight for you,Bubbles." He whispered and I tensed up slightly.

"That's a waste of time." I snapped as I glared up at him. I was tired of all these mind games. I can't keep moving back and forth. I had to end this now,no matter how much I knew I would regret it.

"You're not a waste-"

"I don't love you,Boomer. I belong with Butch. So just give up already!" I said through gritted teeth,so that no one near us could hear anything.

I didn't mean any of it,of course. But I had to make him hate me so that it wouldn't be as painful saying goodbye.

Boomer stood silent for a few seconds before uttering,"If that's what you want,fine. I'll give up on you. I'll give up on us." He let go of me and I suddenly felt cold. He looked at me one last time before heading out the gym.

My heart felt like it had just been crushed. I'm so stupid.

I headed back to our table and found Butch and Brick discussing something,but they stopped talking as soon as I arrived.

I grabbed my stuff. "Where's Buttercup?" I asked Brick. "Right behind you." She said as she plopped down on a chair. "Leaving already?" She asked and I nodded.

I hugged her and said goodbye to Brick as I headed out,Butch right behind me.

The car ride was silent.

"Are you sick?" Butch asked finally. I turned to him. "No,I just had enough of the crazy atmosphere." He nodded understandably.

"Why didn't you dance with me?" I asked childishly as I held back tears. Butch sighed and held my hand,without taking his eyes off the road. "I don't dance,kitten."

"Not even with me?" Why was I being so childish?

He stayed silent as he drove a bit faster. I noticed we weren't going to my house,but his.

He held my hand as we entered. It was empty,since everybody was at the prom.

He led me upstairs and locked the door behind him.

He hugged me suddenly. "You can cry now,kitten." His deep voice said in my ear.

My tears flowed almost immediately. He tilted my chin up and kissed me. I wrapped my hands around his neck,deepening the kiss.

Our kiss felt different, like he was knew I was going to say goodbye,but didn't want to believe it.

I didn't want to say goodbye. But I knew I had to.

Holding the only person I had ever loved tightly,I pulled away slightly and whispered,

"Take me."

Even though this wasn't going to be our first night together,he looked at me with hesitation.

I smiled reassuringly and he relaxed a bit.

He slowly unzipped my dress as I unbuttoned his shirt,our lips locked in a deep kiss.

In nothing but my bra and underwear in,I pulled him towards the bed.

Butch sat on top of me and stared into my eyes. Without warning,his lips found their way to my neck,sucking gently. I knew there would be a mark in the morning.

When we were fully undressed,he pulled back,his lips barely an inch from mine. "We don't have to do this if you don't-"

I cut him off by kissing him again. "Im in safe hands." I stated,biting my lip seductively. He smirked. I pulled him down again,laughing.

A few hours later,I was laying under Butch's covers,his hands wrapped around me. I stared at the alarm clock. 2:32 AM,it read.

I heard the sound of the front door opening downstairs and I jumped slightly,waking Butch.

"Someone just opened the front door!" I whispered harshly as I searched for one of Butch's t-shirts to cover myself with.

"It's probably Boomer." Butch chuckled as he got up and turned the light on. I looked up and saw he had wrapped a towel loosely around his waist. I blushed and looked away. He laughed.

"Let's go back to bed,shall we?" He asked,sleepily. Which I must admit,sounded pretty sexy at 2 in the morning.

I nodded and got up to kiss him instinctively. "Goodnight,Butch." I turned,but Butch held my hand. "What's wrong,Butch?" I asked him as I peered into his face.

He lifted me up and spun me around. I tried to control my surprised laughter.

"What's wrong with you?!" I laughed.

"I love you." He said,looking me right in the eye. I froze.

_What did he just say?_

"What did you..."

"I love you,Bubbles Utonium." He smiled as he kissed me. "Took me a while to realise." He blushed slightly and tried to hide it with a cough.

Tears weld up in my eyes immediately. "I love you too,Butch."

How long have I waited to hear him say those words to me? This was literally the best and worst night of my life.

We crawled back into bed,but I couldn't sleep.

Butch fell asleep almost instantly. I got up after a while to just watch his sleeping form. He looked peaceful.

_"I love you,Bubbles Utonium."_

I held back tears as I remembered those words. I loved him. Oh,I loved him so much. But I just wasn't too sure anymore. Boomer held a pretty big spot in my heart. But he'll never forgive me for what I said. I never really gave him a chance. I never gave us a chance.

Tears flowed freely as I quickly texted Anthony the address. 4:17 AM the alarm read.

I had to get out of here before I changed my mind.

I kissed Butch on the forehead and whispered "Goodbye. I love you. Never forget me."

I quickly got dressed and grabbed my stuff as I tiptoed to the door. I glanced back at Butch,my tears blurring my vision.

I paused by Boomer's door. "I'm sorry." I murmured,contemplating knocking,but deciding not to.

I headed down the stairs,my heart breaking with each step.

And by the time morning came...

I was long gone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OMG! It tool me weeks to write this chapter,and it's finally done! I can't believe BUBBLES SENIOR YEAR is done... My life is complete :) haha,kidding!**

**Expect the sequel in like a day or two :D**

**Guys,this is the final chapter... Do you know what that means? You gotta review like crazy! Let's get this story to 100 reviews,huh? That would mean the world to me guys.**

**I've loved writing this story and I hope I didn't disappoint you. I know I'm slow at updating,but I'm working on it. GET OFF MY BACK! Bwhahahaah :)**

**So,basically if you're slow:**

**-Bubbles is gone. Ran away. Out of town. To France.**

**-Butch has never said 'I love you' to Bubbles. It was a special moment for her.**

**-Butch has the sexiest sleepy voice.**

**-Boomer and Blossom have probably broken up. Just wait for the damn sequel.**

**-Boomer is really sexy ;)**

**-Brick and Buttercup are soo together,dude.**

**-There's a sequel to this bruhh**

**-I love you guys :) :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW**

**Love,**

**Koolbeans xxx**


End file.
